Sailor Ponies
by Emma Iveli
Summary: FiM AU. An evil force from 1,000 years ago has returned, Princess Luna has Twilight and the others become a new force of justice, the Sailor Guardians! With the powers of the planets on their side will they be able to defeat this evil? Please R&R
1. Sailor Guardians of Justice

A/N: I meant to put up this story Last Month, but I was addicted to Soul of a Dragon. This story will use some of the terms from the newly translated Manga such as "Sailor Guardians" while using different things as well. I will explained my reasons for Which one I chose for which Senshi... um... Guardian at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ponies or Sailor Moon, if I did I would have personally approved of that -shirt with Pinkie as Sailor Moon... but world have made sure that it had the iconic sailor collar!

Pinkie: But she owns any OC that may appear!

Sailor Ponies

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Sailor Guardians of Justice

Princess Celestia was reading Twilight's latest letter when Princess Luna suddenly came running.

"It's time." Said Princess Luna.

"They're returning?" asked Princess Celestia.

Princess Luna nodded.

"Have you finessed the connections?" asked Princess Celestia.

"I finished them 6 0f them 1,000 years ago, but I did have to tweak one due to certain reasons." Said Princess Luna, "I still need to connect the last three."

"I know who you chose for this." Said Princess Celestia with a smile.

The younger Princess nodded.

In Ponyville, Twilight was reading a very recent book about the other planets of Celestia's system. A good chunk of one chapter was about a recent dispute between Princess Luna and recent Astronomers. As Princess Luna was the creator of the other planets she declared them as such while the Astronomers in the last few years declared Pluto to not be a planet.

"I can't be live the Astronomers won't just admit their wrong." Mumbled Twilight.

That was when Spike came in holding a scroll.

"Twi, you just a letter from Princess Celestia!" said Spike.

"Really?" asked Twilight.

Twilight read it, "Looks like I need to find the others!" said Twilight.

"What do you need to find us for!" said Pinkie suddenly showing up.

Twilight screamed and jumped backwards.

"Where did you come from?" asked Twilight.

"I came to return this cookbook I barrowed." Said Pinkie.

"Oh thank you." Said Twilight.

"So what does Princess Celestia want?" asked Pinkie jumping.

"She wants to see us for some reason. She does say why." Said Twilight Sparkle.

"Well let's go see." Said Pinkie, "Let's save Rarity for last though. We might need Applejack and Dashie to get her."

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"You haven't heard about that new Jewelry Store have you?" asked Spike.

"What new Jewelry Store?" asked Twilight.

Sometime later…

At the new Jewelry Store, Rarity was fighting over a Diamond Necklace, why? Because it was only for one bit!

"Stay back! It's mine!" she yelled.

That was when she was lassoed. She was then pulled out of the store, she saw it was her five friends and it was Applejack with the rope.

"Let go of me Applejack!" yelled Rarity.

"No can do Princess Celestia was to see us." Said Applejack.

"What! Really can you untie me?" asked Rarity.

"Maybe once we're 10 miles away from that store." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Please tell me that a joke, right? Right?" asked Rarity.

Both Fluttershy and Twilight looked at the jewelry. Both of them got a strange creepy feeling from it.

"That building wasn't even there the other day." Whispered Fluttershy.

That gave Twilight a bad feeling.

Elsewhere, somewhere far away from Equestria. A purple unicorn with a fiery red mane sat on a throne. Around her were strange looking and monstrous ponies.

"Jadeite!" she called out.

That was when a red unicorn with blonde hair and a green stone for a cutie mark teleported in.

"Yes Queen Beryl." Said the unicorn named Jadeite.

"I would like to know what is your plan for gathering energy." The unicorn named Queen Beryl said.

"I have set up a shop in the town of Ponyville. Soon I will drain all I can from mares buying their jewelry." Said Jadeite.

"Very well." Said Queen Beryl with an evil smile.

In Canterlot, the 6 had arrived at the Palace, Rarity blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"I mean come on! The necklace might be just one bit but you can find a diamond any day!" laughed Rainbow Dash.

"Will you please stop talking about it." Said Rarity.

That was when they arrived in the throne room. They were surfside to see Princess Luna there with Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, what's wrong?" asked Twilight.

"It's not Discord again, is it?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No he would have showed up have showed up somewhere with a mariachi band." Said Princess Luna, "Just… please don't ask me how I know that."

"It's something else Luna and I face a long time ago, a being known as Queen Metaila." Said Princess Celestia, "Over 1,000 years ago, Luna and I faced her. She… had twisted ponies into her minions. Luna and I sealed her in the northern ice lands. However much like Discord's the seal is slowly breaking, and the seal of the ponies she twisted has already broke. Practically the one on Queen Beryl and the Four Heavenly kings as they're known."

"So let me guess we have to use the Elements of Harmony Against them?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It's a lot more complicated that than that." Said Princess Celestia.

"Under their command there are monsters known as Youma." Said Princess Luna, "The Youma will attack one by one and it would be too difficult to use the elements of Harmony every single time to fight them."

"Then why have you summoned us if we're not going to use the Elements of Harmony?" asked Twilight.

Princess Luna sighed, "I knew that one day Queen Metalia might break free or even her minions. I have been crafting powers directly tied to the other planets. Before I became Nightmare Moon I had created 6 of them. I want you to be the ones to bear these powers."

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Aren't you going to say "Why us?" or "I don't know I can beat this mysterious power"." Said Princess Luna.

"Um… because we're used to it." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, with Nightmare Moon and Discord this will be a piece of cake." Said Pinkie.

"Let's not forgot that dragon Fluttershy sacred away." Said Applejack causing Fluttershy to blush.

"I can safely say that we all accept this." Said Twilight.

Princess Luna blinked, "Oh you took all the fun away form that." Said Princess Luna.

Princess Celestia couldn't help to giggle at Princess Luna's reaction.

Princess Luna's horn began to glow a box floated into the room and it opened revealing necklaces, she hovered a purple one in the shape of the Mercury Sign (except instead of a circle it was heart shaped).

"Rarity, you are both are both inelegant and creative, I give to you the power of Mercury. Which has the power of water and ice." Said Princess Luna.

"I object!" said Rarity.

"What? Why?" asked Princess Luna.

"Don't I resemble Venus more?" asked Rarity.

Princess Luna sighed and face hoofed, "The reason I'm giving you mercy is because all of Mercury's Powers more strategic than anything. It's defensive, not offensive. So I take you really want to fight." Said Princess Luna.

Rarity blinked, "Oh… I see… never mind." Said Rarity.

Princess Luna sighed and placed the necklace on Rarity, both she and Necklace glowed.

"Pinkie Pie." Said Princess Luna she hovered the next necklace which was pink one that was shaped like the symbol of Venus, "With you're endless energy and optimism, I give you the power of Venus which is connected to metal, light and love."

"Okey Dokey Loki!" said Pinkie accepting the pink necklace, Pinkie and the Necklace glowed.

"Rainbow Dash." Said Princess Luna as she took out a red necklace with the symbol of Mars, "With your quick reflexes and hot temper I grant you the powers of Mars, which has the power of fire."

"I would have preferred lighting but fire's cool." Said Rainbow Dash expecting it as both she and the necklace glowed.

"Applejack." Said Princess Luna taking out a green necklace that was the symbol of Jupiter, "With your connection to plants and tree I give you the power of Jupiter, with the powers of wood and to a lesser extent Lighting."

"Why does mine look the number four?" asked Applejack.

"Long story." Said Princess Luna who sighed, she turned to Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, I need to tell the powers of Saturn, you see… well the thing is… I chose it's Powers shortly before I became Nightmare Moon, I granted the planet Saturn the power of Destruction and Rebirth. I was very bitter, I wasn't able to change it power source because it was too late, but I did change the details. While the chances are small that some pony will ever unlock it's full powers, I did manage to make it defense only. Fluttershy I understand if you if you don't want the powers… I can always wait to give you something else."

"What do you mean defense?" asked Fluttershy.

"You have the power to create indestructible barriers to protect anyone." Said Princess Luna.

"I will take it." Said Fluttershy.

"Thank you." Said Princess Luna, "You're the only chose to bear it."

She lifted a pale pink necklace that was in the shape of the Saturn Symbol and placed it on the timid Pegasus, the necklace and Fluttershy glowed when it was placed on her.

"And Twilight Sparkle." Said Princess Luna, "You have proven yourself time and again that you are the perfect pony to be my sister's student. And that is why I'm give you the most powerful of all of them. The Power of the Moon. I know it's not a planet, but it connected to my own powers."

"Of course I accept." Said Twilight.

Princess Luna lifted of one shaped like a lavender crescent moon and placed it on Twilight's neck.

"There's a few things I need to explain." Said Princess Luna.

"Like unlike the elements of Harmony they don't have any power unless we a certain phrase which then gives us costumes?" asked Pinkie.

"How… how did you know that?" asked Princess Luna.

"I know because the author has done this genre so many times… usually involving gender bending." Said Pinkie.

Princess Luna blinked, then decided to move on.

"Pinkie is right, you must all say the planet of you power, then say "Power! Make-up!" then you will be in your Sailor Guardian Form." Said Princess Luna, "Expect for Twilight you're phrase is Moon Prism Power Make-up."

"How do you know that they're moving now?" asked Twilight.

"One of them set up a new shop right in Ponyville days ago." Said Princess Luna, "They literally just built a building over night."

All of 6 f their eyes winded.

"One of you went to the store didn't you?" asked Princess Celesta.

"Rarity did." Said Applejack.

"I'm afraid that whatever they're selling has a nefarious purpose." Said Princess Luna.

At the new Jewelry Store one by one the ponies began to faint. The Clerk at the store laughed evilly.

"Yes, give your energy to the Dark Kingdom." She laughed.

Back at the Palace.

"Let us never speak of this again." Said Rarity, "And I mean it this time."

"You have to go there right away." Said Princess Celestia, "We don't know how many ponies are in danger."

The they nodded… but of course…

"Do you think we should this transformation thing now?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"A few more things before you go." Said Princess Luna, "There is a special magic felid around you that prevents anyone from recognizing you… even at time it will be very obvious. Please try to keep it a secret from everyone. Even your family. Although I think it would be a good idea to tell Spike."

"I think we can do that." Said Twilight.

"Also each of you have code names. They are Sailor before your planet's name, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter…" explained Princess Luna.

"Secret powers are so new to her!" sang Pinkie.

Everyone stared at Pinkie for a second.

"Sorry couldn't help myself." Giggled Pinkie.

"Sailor Saturn and Sailor Moon." Said Princess Luna, "And the last thing."

"Which is?" asked Twilight.

"There will be three more Sailor Guardians to join you, I have already chosen them however their powers aren't read yet." Said Princes Luna, "Which is I need to ask you. Get as many ponies to believe that Pluto is a planet. I can't create the powers of Pluto unless many Ponies believe it's a Planet, not a "Dwarf Planet" like all of those Astronomers says, it's a planet… sure I made it the quirky planet but it's still a planet."

Princess Celestia cleared her throat.

"Sorry about the ramble… just try to find a way to help." Said Princess Luna, "I really want to do Pluto before Uranus and Neptune."

"We'll do that." Said Twilight, unsure how to respond to that, she knew Princess Celestia had a plan to take of that.

"Be careful and don't worry once you transform, you'll know how to use your powers." Said Princess Luna.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Twilight.

The others nodded.

"Mars Power!" called out Rainbow Dash.

"Venus Power!" called out Pinkie.

"Jupiter Power!" called out Applejack.

"Mercury Power!" called out Rarity."

"Saturn Power…" Fluttershy mumbled.

"Moon Prism Power!" called out Twilight.

"Make-up!" all of them called out.

There was a bright flash of light. And they were all in the same outfits when the light cleared, all of them wore a sailor collar, skirt and choker that was the same color as their necklace, which now took the form of brooches, the brooches were on ribbon that was attached to their sailor collars (which were a different color than the other things on them: light blue for Rarity, neon pink for Pinkie, sky blue for Rainbow Dash, orange for Applejack, yellow for Fluttershy and fuchsia for Twilight), on their front legs were white socks with a lining that match their color (expect for Twilight who's match her ribbon) and on their back legs were different shoes that matched their colors (Twilight and Rarity had long boots, Pinkie had flat shoes with a ribbon around her ankle, Rainbow Dash had high heels, Applejack had short boots and Fluttershy had long boots that were laced up) and on their forehead was a golden tiara with their color's gem stone in the middle, Twilight also had wing shaped berets in her mane.

"You are now the Sailor Guardians." Said Princess Luna, "You'll just have to focus on changing back when it's over, any more questions?"

"why am I the only one in high heels?" asked Rainbow Dash… um… Sailor Mars.

"Remember, I made these 1,000 before I even knew you." Pointed out Luna.

"Oh yeah." Said Sailor Mars.

"Ponyville needs you right now." Said Princess Celestia.

"We're on it." Said Twilight… well.. Sailor Moon.

Sometime later they made it to the new shop. They found the clerk laughing slowly changing to a horrible looking monster while all the ponies were around her unconscious.

"Thank you for dragging me out there when you did." Said Rarity… well Sailor Mercury.

"I thought we weren't going to mention it again." Pointed out Applejack… Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury glared at her.

"Who's there!" yelled the monster.

That was when the Sailor Guardians came out of their hiding spot.

"What the…" said Monster, "Are you supposed to scare me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sailor Mars.

"You're just some ponies dressed up for Nightmare Night." Mocked the monster.

"I'll show you!" yelled Sailor Mars, she when she suddenly shoots fire from her hooves shouting "Fire Soul!"

The fire hit the monster sending it to the ground.

"I retract my stamen!" called out the monster.

"Oh! Oh! Let me try!" called out Pinkie… well Sailor Venus, she shot out a beam that was two crescent moons , "Crescent Beam!"

IT his the monster causing it shout in pain.

"That's it!" yelled the monster, "You have given your energy! Now rise my minions!"

That was when the unconscious ponies all began to get up with blank looks in their eyes.

"This isn't good." Said Sailor Moon.

"Maybe mien might be of help." Said Sailor Mercury, "She did say my power is defensive and strategic."

Sailor Mercury proceeded to send out bubbled while calling out "Sabao Spray!" It created a heavy fog that none of the brainwashed ponies or the monster could see though… yet the Sailor Guardians seemed to be able to.

"Bubbles and fog… seems pretty useless." Said Sailor Mars.

"It's supposed to be defensive and strategy!" argued Sailor Mercury.

"I can hear you!" shouted the monster.

That was when the monster hoof ended out that seemed to morph into a sharp claw, Fluttershy… well Sailor Saturn, stepped forward and called out "Silence Wall!" a black net like barrier popped up and blocked the monster's claw.

"Okay… I will admit that one is useful!" said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Saturn blushed when she said that.

"Why you! "shouted the monster.

"Now it's my turn!" said Sailor Jupiter, that was when she launched out orange flowers, "Flower Hurricane!"

The flowers hit the monster harming her.

"I think its' my turn." Said Sailor Moon.

She closed her eyes and used her magic to remove her tiara, she threw her tiara which began to glow while shouting "Moon Tiara Action!"

The tiara hit the monster which turned into dust. The ponies which were bumping into was walls and tripping because of the fog began to regain their senses.

"Well… that was interesting." Said Sailor Jupiter.

Meanwhile with Jadeite he was looking at a ball of energy which suddenly disappeared, he scowled.

"It must have been the Princesses." He muttered.

The next day in the library, Spike was reading the newspaper while talking to Twilight.

"So everyone vaguely remember seeing strangely dressed ponies fight off a monster and only think it was a dream?" he asked.

"Yes." Said Twilight.

"And it was you and the others began Princess Luna gave you these new powers." Said Spike.

Twilight nodded.

"Makes sense." Said Spike, "I mean you guys do seem to be in charge of saving Equestria lately."

Twilight was about to say something but she could. He was right, it did turn into them saving Equestria lately… Even if transforming into strange sailor suits to it this time around. It just came with the job of being Princess Celestia's prized student.

Next Time: Jadeite takes over the strangest store in all of Ponyville: Quills and Sofas in order to gather energy. Will it work or will it fail due to either the Guardians saving the day or the fact that the store only sells two things.

A/N: Here's the reasons for each Guardian to each Pony:

Twilight: I don't really need to say anything... so yeah... I'm just going to leave it be.

Rarity: While Mercury is my favorite, she doesn't do a good job fighting, and I really doubt Rarity would get down and dirty fighting... even it does involve magic.

Pinkie: I don't think I would be able to explain it.

Rainbow Dash: Her secondary color is red and she fits better with fire than Applejack does. So yeah...

Applejack: If you don't read the manga (which is very unlikely after gauging certain very recent numbers) Jupiter has the secondary power of wood. I decided to twitch the two powers around... so yeah... Applejack later might get a lighting powers, but for now it's wood based.

Fluttershy: Fluttershy was the most difficult due to her timid nature then I remembered "Silence Wall" IE a barrier attack that Saturn uses. I thought of many ideas how to go though with having Fluttershy be Sailor Saturn, should Luna lie about the truth about her powers or no. Then I realized have Luna imply that Fluttershy is the only that can truly control the powers by willing that the true powers of Saturn never awaken.

So there you go...


	2. Evil Quills and Sofas

A/N: Due to many reasons it's a short chapter (plot wise) but it's also important. I'm planning for a really fun one next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Evil Quills and Sofas

It had been a few days since the first fight as the Sailor Guardians. No pony seemed to bat an eye at the idea of that new Jewelry Store going out of business a few days after it opened or the fact that the 6 had new necklaces… then again the necklace thing seemed like a friendship thing between the 6 so it made sense.

Twilight sighed as she put her book down.

"I wonder what they are planning." She asked her self.

In the location of the Dark Kingdom as it was known, Jadeite was standing before Queen Beryl.

"I don't know why I lost the energy but I am positive that is has to do with the Princesses." Said Jadeite, "I have a plan to use a Store in the town of Ponyville instead of opening another new store."

"Very well." Said Queen Beryl.

Later that day Jadeite walked though town trying to figure out which was the best store to plant any sort of energy draining object, that was when came across…

"Quills and Sofas?" he asked.

He walked in into the store, curious at what just what the store sold.

"Excuse me." He asked Davenport, the owner of the store, "What does this store sell?"

"You must be new in town." Said Davenport, "You haven't run into Pinkie Pie have you?"

"No…" said Jadeite wondering who Pinkie Pie was.

"Well, I'll know when she does.' Said Davenport, "Any ways, we sell quills and sofas… and only quills and sofas."

"Seriously?" asked Jadeite.

HE face hoofed, he decided this would be the first place (well second) to set up shop. Go with this location, do it like a band-aid, just get this place done with and move.

He smiled evilly at Davenport.

"What's with the smile." Said the stallion who sold quills and sofas (and only those tow things).

Hours later, Pinkie and Applejack were walking down the street.

"So I say, you're insane! Who wants a meat cake…" said Pinkie, "Pie I'd understand but cake."

That was when they noticed the sign in front Quills and Sofas "Buy a quill get a free sofa."

"Oh! I need a new sofa, my old one is sticky." Said Pinkie.

"Wait now sugar cube!" said Applejack ,"Don't you find this suspicious?"

"Find what suspicious?" asked Pinkie.

"They're having an insane sale that doesn't make any sense a few days after a Jewelry Store has a sale that doesn't make any sense." Said Applejack.

"Oh…" said Pinkie getting.

That was when they saw Twilight running passed them. She doubled back when she saw the sale and Applejack.

"This seems suspicious." She mumbled, "I'm guessing this might why a lot of ponies are passing out."

"What do you mean?" asked Applejack.

Twilight led them to hospital, Nurse Redheart didn't know what to do. So many ponies were passed out.

"So what happened?" asked Nurse Redheart to one ponies that were conscious.

"I don't know… it was weird. Carrot Top was yelling me for emptying her fridge again while making a shopping list when she suddenly went to sleep." Said Derpy.

"The horror! The horror!" cried Daisy.

"Lily was just showing us her new couch when she suddenly passed out." Explained Rose.

Nurse Red Heart sighed and turned to Twilight, "Sorry it's just that more and more ponies are passing out."

"Did all of them buy things from Sofas and Quills?" asked Twilight.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Nurse Redheart surprised.

"Just a thought." Said Twilight.

Twilight looked at her friends. They knew what they had to do.

That night, in the basement, Jadeite continued to gather energy. Next to him laid the uncoils form of Davenport.

"I hope whoever stopped me last time will show up tonight." Said Jadeite.

At the storefront, the 6 Sailor Guardians arrived.

"Free sofa with a quill." Said Sailor Mercury, "And no one found this suspicious?"

"Apparently not." Said Sailor Mars.

"So how are we going to get in?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh, I have an idea!" said Sailor Venus.

"We're not going to break the any windows." Said Sailor Moon.

"What about…" said Sailor Mars.

"We aren't going to break any doors either." Said Sailor Moon.

That was when suddenly the doors opened on their own.

"I think it might be a trap." Whispered Sailor Saturn.

"Probably, but is our job to stop them." Said Sailor Moon.

They entered the store and found Davenport… or some pony who looked like Davenport. They somehow knew it was an imposter.

"So you're the ones who stopped Morga." Said the Davenport look alike.

"That's right!" said Sailor Moon.

"Well I'm not as week as Morga was." Said the Davenport look alike morphing into a monster… that looked like a bizarre mixture of a couch and feathers.

"You're not going to defeat me." mocked the um… feather couch monster.

"You look ridiculous!" laughed Sailor Mars.

That was when the feather couch monster shot razor sharp feathers at Sailor Mars pinning her to the wall.

"Maybe shouldn't laugh at them Sugar Cube." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"That's it! I'm going to make him pay." Said Sailor Mars, "Once I get down I mean…"

"Saturn." Sighed Sailor Moon.

Sailor Saturn nodded and started helping her getting the feather out of the wall so that Sailor Mars can get down.

"That was the just the first thing I'm going to do." Mocked the feather couch monster.

The monster aimed the fathers at Sailor Jupiter, who countered with her "Flower Hurricane!"

The orange flowers stopped the feathers and hit the monster.

"That was a lucky shot." Said the monster.

"Sabao Spray!" shouted Sailor Mercury.

The fog rolled into the store.

"A fog! That is useless!" mocked the monster.

He created a fan of feather, until he dropped it, why? Because he started getting extremely cold.

"What is with this fog." He mumbled.

"All right!" yelled Sailor Mars who was down from the wall, "Fire Soul!"

The fire hit the monster… but there was a slight side effect.

"You burned away my fog." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Oops… sorry…" laughed Sailor Mars who at the same time "Maybe I could use this for cloud clearing sometime…"

"Ha! Now I can beat you!" said the monster.

"I have an idea!" said Sailor Venus, "Crescent Beam!"

The beam hit the monster in the eye, "Ow! That hurt!" yelled the monster.

Everyone was surprised about that act.

"That seemed a little too mean." Said Sailor Venus, "I don't think I'm going to do that again." She laughed a little.

"I think you should finished it off…" whispered Sailor Saturn, "He's in a lot of pain…"

"Okay…" said Sailor Moon, "Moon Tiara Action!"

The tiara hit and the monster was left as dust before disappearing.

That was when an evil laugh filled the store.

"So you're the ones fighting against us." Said Jadeite as he teleported in, "So you're working for the Princesses aren't you? After all they would have known if our seal is broken."

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I guess I should introduce myself to you." Said Jadeite, "I am Jadeite, one of the Four Heavily Kings. I'm sure Princess Luna or Princess Celestia will tell you more about me. After all I'm sure they'll remember me if they sent you after us."

"Why you!" yelled Sailor Mars flying over to Jadeite, but Sailor Jupiter (as usual) grabbed her by the tail.

"It's foolish to fight me." Said Jadeite, "I'll see you around."

He then teleported away.

"Looks like we now our enemy now…" said Sailor Moon.

"But not what he's doing to every pony." Said Sailor Mercury.

"We'll figure something out." Said Sailor Moon.

"Hey can someone get me out of here!" came Davenport's voice from the basement, "I don't know what's going on and it's cold down here!"

Jadeite found and old news paper about the Jewelry store incident.

"So rumors are they are called the Sailor Guardians." Said Jadeite, "That's good to know."

And now the Sailor Guardians and Jadeite knew about each others… but who knew what kind of fight they would have in the future.

Next Time: There's a new amusement park near Ponyville and the Cutie Mark Crusaders want to go! However there have been many strange disappearances. Is Jadeite behind it? Find out next time!


	3. Dreams Come True

A/N: I have no plans for a Tuxedo Mask character, sorry to disappoint those wanting one. But there is going to be romance, thought it won't get started until the Nephrite arc, I'm planning to my favorite pairing from the show... as well as having a Naru (or Molly for those that don't go by the Japanese names) character in mind for the Nephrite arc... I won't say who but she will be a close friend to who I have planned for Sailor Pluto. I'm also thinking of another pairing but I won't say who... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3: Dreams Come True

In the location of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl was being informed.

"So these Sailor Guardians are working for the Princesses?" asked queen Beryl.

"They appear to be." Explained Jadeite.

"Very well… what is your next plan?" asked Queen Beryl.

"I have a plan to lure them out while at the same gathering energy." Said Jadeite. "I just found out of a new location not too far away from Ponyville that I'm sure many ponies will come even with out a sale…"

"I see… very well." Said Beryl.

In the Library, Twilight was explaining a letter that she had gotten from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"So what does the letter say?" asked Pinkie jumping.

"Just sit down…" mumbled Rainbow Dash.

"It goes into more details about what happened 1,000 years ago." Said Twilight, "1,000 years ago there was a unicorn named Beryl who was rumored to be extremely jealous of the Princesses, when she was approached by Queen Metalia. Queen Metalia promised her powers to surpass the Princess. Beryl proceeded to try to convince the ponies of the court to joined and make her Queen as opposed to following the Princesses. She promised them power, and four of them expected becoming the four heavily kings. Forgetting who they really were in the process. The five then created the Youma and lead an attack on the Princesses. The two sealed them all away. Until now that is."

There was a silence in the library as they processed it.

"Did they tell you what they might be doing?" asked Applejack.

"No, they don't know." Said Twilight, "But they're theory it has to with unsealing Queen Metalia."

Before anyone could respond to that, the door slammed open and the Cutie Mark Crusaders ran though the door.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" said Apple Bloom.

"That's right!" said Sweetie.

"Why?" asked Applejack.

Apple Bloom took out a flyer, "Dream Land just opened and they're having a special sale for their first week. Ticket prices are half off!"

"Oh! I've been on wanting to go for months!" yelled Pinkie, "Ever since I heard about it being built! I can take them."

Rarity and Applejack exchanged looks.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Twilight.

"I could go too… if that's a good idea." Whispered Fluttershy.

"Hey that's a good idea!" said Scootaloo.

"Please, please, please!" begged Apple Bloom.

"Fluttershy has baby sat them before." Pointed out Rarity, "And she did do a very good job if I do say so myself."

"I guess I can't say no to that." Said Applejack.

"Yay! CUTIE MARK CRUSADER TRIP TO DREAMLAND WITH PINKIE PIE AND FLUTTERSHY!" yelled all three of them.

And so it was planned to go that Saturday…

However… that Friday night in the library, Twilight was showing the latest news paper.

"So far nearly 100 ponies have all disappeared at Dreamland." Said Twilight.

"That should be impossible should it?" asked Rarity.

"The royal guards have been called but so far nothing have been found." Said Twilight.

"It's obviously that Jadeite guy doing it." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

"But I don't think that our biggest problem." sighed Applejack.

"You guys won't be able to say no to your little sisters… right." Sighed Twilight.

Applejack nodded.

"Sweetie's whine is worse than my own…" mumbled Rarity.

That made everyone shiver… they had all heard Rarity's whine at one point.

"What are we going to do, take them with while we investigate?" asked Twilight.

And so…

"Wow… I can't believe you changed your minds and decided to come with us!" said Scootaloo looking at Rainbow Dash.

"I heard about that roller coaster!" said Rainbow Dash, "IT sounded awesome!"

Twilight took out a map.

"I know the shortest route to get there." Said Twilight.

"Forgot that, I know a short cut!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Applejack.

"Trust me, I know where I'm going." Said Rainbow Dash.

Hours later…

All 9 of them looked disheveled.

"Well… we're finally here." Said Rainbow Dash, "Let's never speak of the short again."

That was when a chicken came out of Pinkie's mane.

After getting cleaned up and buying tickets. The three Crusaders were talking about which ride they wanted to go on first.

"Oh I want to go on Nightmare Moon's revenge!" said Scootaloo.

"I don't know." Said Sweetie.

"We might not be tall enough." Said Apple Bloom.

"Let's see… if not let got on Sky Spinner." Said Scootaloo.

"That's the swing ride? Right?" asked Apple Bloom, "I love those rides."

The 6 looked at the Crusaders.

"I think we should split up." Said Twilight, "Three of us will go investigating while the other three enjoy the park with the girls."

"Oh wow!" yelled Pinkie suddenly, "It's the Dream Princess!"

Pinkie and the Crusaders all ran towards the ream Princess. The mascot for the park which was an "Alicorn" (really it was a unicorn with fake wings placed on her.

"Pinkie's on Baby sitting duty." Said Rarity.

The others nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to a place to meet up at certain time if we find out anything suspicious." Said Twilight.

"Oh I know! How about 3:00 at the Dream factory!" said Pinkie suddenly joining the conversation.

"What?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Sorry to be rude, but everyday there's a party at the Dream factory." Said the Dream Princess joining the conversation, "Everyone is welcome and you can eat all of the cakes and candies that you can eat!"

Pinkie had a large smile that they couldn't say no to.

"That sounds like a good place to meet." Said Fluttershy.

"Now we just have to figure out who else takes care of the girls." Said Twilight.

That was when suddenly the Cutie Mark Crusaders ran up to them and each dragged away Pinkie (Apple Bloom, knowing that Pinkie would be the best pony to have at an amusement park), Rarity (Sweetie wanting to spend sometime with her sister) and Rainbow Dash (Scootaloo wanting to spend time with her idol.

"Well that answers that question." Said Applejack

And so the three that were left to the investigating… well they had nothing to go on.

So they decided to ask security.

"Look! The park had no clue about the disappearances! So stop asking question!" yelled the guard kicking them out of the station.

"At least we didn't get kicked out the park." Said Fluttershy

"Or worse, amusement park jail..." said Applejack.

Both Fluttershy and Twilight looked at Applejack.

"There was a family reunion a few years back at an amusement park." Said Applejack, "Let's just say one of my cousins got a little rambunctious."

"We're out of leads." Said Twilight.

That was when Fluttershy had a strange feeling.

"Fluttershy, what is it?" asked Applejack.

The three decided to look around the park, when they across the Dream Princess playing with children while showing children the animals that lived in the park.

Fluttershy looked at the animals and began to grow angry.

"Fluttershy… what's wrong." Said Twilight.

Fluttershy ran towards the Dream Princess.

"Oh hello there…" said the Dream Princess.

"What did you do to these animals?" asked Fluttershy.

"What do you mean?" responded the Dream Princess.

"I asked you what did you do to these animals?" asked Fluttershy, "They seem to be in some sort of trance."

"These animals are just happy little animals honest." Said the Dream Princess, getting scared for some reason.

And that reason was that Fluttershy was using the stare.

That was when Applejack grabbed her.

"Don't mind us Princess." Said Applejack.

Twilight and Applejack mange dot get Fluttershy away from the Princess.

"I think she has something to with the disappearances." Said Fluttershy as she calmed down.

"It says in that here map that she often puts on shows with trained animals." Said Applejack.

"Those weren't trained animals. I know." Said Fluttershy.

"Come on, the party is in 20 minutes, maybe we should take a break and go on a ride." Said Twilight knowing that that might calm down the yellow Pegasus.

Ironically the ride they chose would be both a good and a bad idea.

Why was it a bad idea?

The ride they chose which was train ride that went around the park and stopped at various locations. The problem?

The train stopped in this area where it had a diorama, what more the music wouldn't stop!

"Stop the music! Stop the music!" yelled a colt that was being given insane of "She'll be comin' round the mountain".

The music stopped when there was an announcement.

"The Dream Factory party is about to begin." Came the voice, "IF you want you chance to enjoy the party now is your chance. Hopefully you won't miss your chance."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the colt.

Everyone in the car all huddled into the corner hopping avoid the crazy colt.

At the party, every pony was enjoying themselves, including the three and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"I wonder what's taking everyone so long?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie fished a large cake and said, "They were probably on that train ride."

Rarity and Rainbow Dash shrugged, considering there was an announcement earlier about it, it made sense.

The Dream Princess who sat on a throne watched at the ponies ate the food or drank the tea. Every single ponies did do at least one… easily that pink one with the balloon cutie mark.

"Now does everyone want to see the real show?" asked the Dream Princess.

Every pony in the room looked at her as she covered an apple which began to glow she then breathed a strange red gas. That was when the room field with candies and cakes turned into a flower field.

"Oh wow! This amazing!" said Apple Bloom.

"A Flower Field!" said Sweetie.

"What's going on?" asked Rarity.

"I'm beginning to think she might behind it." Said Rainbow Dash.

That was when the Dream Princess began to drain every pony's energy, even Rainbow Dash and Rarity's. Well almost…

"What did you do to my friends?" asked Pinkie.

"What… how…" said the Dream Princess, "Your energy should be drained!"

"My energy should be drained?" asked Pinkie confused.

"The food you just ate contain something that would have let me drain your energy! I know you ate it! I saw you eating 10 times more than any pony else!" yelled the Dream Princess, "Then again eating a 10 times a normal pony might counteract the thing that lets me drain your energy…"

As the Dream Princes pondered this, Pinkie managed to get her two unconscious friends as well as the cute mark crusaders onto her back and run out of the room. When she was gone the Princess noticed it.

"Where did she go?" asked the Princess.

Back with Twilight, Fluttershy and Applejack they managed to get of the train and in front of the Dream Factory.

"Does it seem a little too quiet?" asked Twilight.

"Something happened." Said Fluttershy.

"Should we transform?" Asked Applejack.

Twilight nodded.

"Jupiter Power!" called out Applejack.

"Saturn Power…" squeaked out Fluttershy.

"Moon Prism Power!" called out Twilight.

"Make-up!" all three called out.

Back inside the Dream Factory. Pinkie ran towards the doors of the building she was almost out, until she got an ear, eye flutter than knee twitch. She stopped and backed away from the door as it exploded. And saw Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Jupiter, the last of which was the reason the door opened.

"Pinkie Pie what happened?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Well it turns out the princess is evil and she did that thing which causes ever pony to pass out and for some reason I was immune, which turns out to be draining every pony's energy for some reason so I picked them up and ran out of here as I could." said Pinkie all in one breath.

The three blinked as they processed the information.

"Wait… you said drain their energy?" asked Sailor Moon.

Pinkie nodded, "That's what she told me anyways." She said.

"I told you she the one…" mumbled Sailor Saturn.

That was when both Rainbow Dash and Rarity began to stir.

"What happened?" asked Rarity.

"Did any pony catch the number of that cart?" asked Rainbow Dash coming g out of the daze.

The two managed to get off Pinkie's back (While not disturbing the three unconscious Crusaders).

"Well…" said Pinkie.

"The Princess did it." muttered Sailor Saturn.

"Since when do you have a grudge against the Princess?" asked Rarity

"Since I found out she's brainwashing the animals that works here." Said Fluttershy.

"Do we want to know?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No." said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon gently lifted the three crusaders off Pinkie's back.

"Pinkie I need you to transform." Said Sailor Moon.

"What about us?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You just had your energy drained." Said Sailor Moon.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash confused.

"Yeah the princess told me that it sucked out everyone's energy." Said Pinkie.

"Well I feel fine." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I do too." Said Rarity.

"Maybe our necklaces lets us regain our energy quickly… if that's what they are doing." Said Sailor {Jupiter.

"Fine…" said Sailor Moon.

The remaining three nodded.

"Venus Power!" called out Pinkie.

"Mars Power!" called out Rainbow Dash.

"Mercury Power!" called out Rarity.

"Make-up!" call three called out.

And with that they were transformed.

That was when the Dream Princess appeared.

"So you are the Sailor Guardians I heard so much about." Said the Dream Princess, that was when something weird happened, her head retreated into her neck. The body turned into a wooden doll's and the wings became real, when her head popped out it looked like that of an evil dummy.

"I'm Murid." Said the monster, "And I'm going to be the one's to defeat you."

"You know saying something else might be a little more menacing." Said Sailor Mars.

"I'm still under contract with the Dream Company, as long as I'm playing a princess I have to keep my dialogue G rated…" said Murid.

The Sailor Guardians stared at her.

"Okay then." Said Sailor Mars.

"We're not going to let you continue you energy sucking then." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"So you found out about that… I guess that weird pink one told you. Yes, our goal is to steal energy to give to Queen Beryl." Said Murid, "There are you happy?"

That was when red smoke came out Murid's mouth that made it seemed like this was a forest.

"This is just a an illusion." Said Sailor Mercury, "Don't worry, I know how to get us out of here!"

Her horn glowed and the illusion dissipated.

"Of course one of you have to know the illusion dissipation spell." Muttered Murid.

"How did you know that?" asked Sailor Moon surprised.

"You don't learn how to do illusion based spells with out learning how to undo them." Said Sailor Mercury.

They all knew that she was able to illusion spells, how else was she able to do that fashion show?

"Now…" said Sailor Saturn using the stare on her "Apologize for hypnotizing the animals!"

Murid began to sweat, it was just like with that yellow Pegasus earlier…

"I'm sorry… please don't hurt me!" she yelled.

"Oh… my powers are defense only." Said Sailor Saturn coming out of the stare and back to her normal self.

"This is getting weird." Said Sailor Mars, "But I have an idea!"

"What sort of an idea?" asked Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mars whispered it to Sailor Moon who nodded.

"Can I try too?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Sure…" said Sailor Moon, adding mentally, "Hopefully it won't destroy my tiara."

She lifted her tiara and the tiara headed for Murid.

"Fire Soul!" called out Sailor Mars.

The fire hit the glowing discus of a tiara, that it stared flaming, but still maintain it's shape.

"Crescent Beam!" called out Sailor Venus.

The beam hit the flaming discus which gave it a strange pretty hue.

It hit Murid, causing her to scream and turn into dust.

That was when they heard some groans behind them. They turned to see the Cutie Mark crusaders waking up.

"Ow, my head." Said Apple Bloom.

"Does anyone know what happened?" asked Scootaloo.

That was when they saw the Sailor Guardians.

"Remember there's a disguise field." Whispered Sailor Moon to the other five.

"Oh wow, you must be those Sailor Guardians!" said Scootaloo.

"What happened?" asked Sweetie.

"Was whatever causing the disappearances kidnapped us?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Unfortunately yes, but we beat her." said Sailor Mars.

"Really? That's so awesome!" said Scootaloo.

"What about my sister?" asked Sweetie.

"We go your sister out in time." Said Sailor Mercury, "And she's fine she went to go get help."

"Really?" asked Sweetie.

Sailor Mercury nodded.

And so the Sailor Guardians help all of the people who had been missing out of the fake castle and got help from secretly. They also made sure that Rarity was the one that told the secretly guards. OF course as they headed back to Ponyville the Cutie Mark Crusaders only talked about meeting the Sailor Guardian as they headed back to Ponyville.

"I like Sailor Mercury the most!" said Sweetie.

"No way! Sailor Mars is the best!" said Scootaloo.

"I don't know, I liked Sailor Jupiter." said Apple Bloom.

The 6 watched them bicker which is the best one, they couldn't help but to smile.

"How far are we?" asked Rarity.

"About an 30 minutes." Said Twilight.

"You know, I think I know of a short cut…" said Rainbow Dash.

"No!" yelled every pony else.

That night, Princess Celestia was reading a boo knew she had received a letter from Twilight, this time it was about Sailor Senshi business, she frowned when she looked at it.

"Luna!" she called out.

"Yes." Said Princess Luna come into her room.

"It looks like they have confirmed it, they are after Pony Energy." Said Princess Celestia.

Princess Luna frowned when she said that. She was glad she placed energy recovery in the necklaces but was upset. She knew where the energy was going and this time she hated being right about it.

Next Time: Jadeite comes up with a new plan take a job of the next place he plans to use and discreetly use the things that drain pony's energy. What does he take over first? Well turns out the spa. What will happen? Find out next time!


	4. A Day at the Spa

Chapter 4: A Day at the Spa

Twilight was reading a letter from Princess Luna. Apparently they had a theory that was why they were doing but weren't sure. The necklaces even replenished their energy quickly if it was stolen.

Twilight sighed.

"You know what you need a day at the spa." Said Spike, "I mean all this sailor Guardians stuff is stressing you out."

"Isn't today Rarity and Fluttershy's spa day?" asked Twilight.

"Maybe…" said Spike.

Twilight rolled her eyes.

In the Dark Kingdom (which is strange if one thinks about, it is run by a queen). Jadeite explained a new idea he had.

"So you were will personally oversee the energy draining operation?" asked Queen Beryl.

"That is correct." Said Jadeite, "In fact I have began this operation. IF you excuse me I have to go to work so to speak."

Queen Beryl smiled.

"One more thing, I believe they have become aware to our energy gathering." Said Jadeite.

"I would have expected Princess Luna to figure that a long time ago." Said Queen Beryl.

"Very well." Said Jadeite who then teleported away.

Rarity and Fluttershy were being admitted into the spa.

"You may come in ladies." Said a red unicorn colt, with a blonde mane and tail and a green stone for a cutie mark and was wearing glasses.

He lead them to the spa twins.

"Who was that?" asked Rarity.

"Oh that was our new assistant." Said Aloe, "We just hired him yesterday."

"He's so much help." Said Lotus, "We're able to do so much more with him around."

"So what's his name?" asked Rarity.

"Jade Style." Said Lotus.

"And there is just something about him." Said Aloe.

"I know." Said Rarity.

"Um…" said Fluttershy.

"Oh I know you're not into boy talk. "said Rarity.

"It'd not that." Said Fluttershy.

"What is it?" asked.

When they were in the sauna, Fluttershy told her, "He's giving me a bad feeling." Explained Fluttershy.

"What sort of bad feeling?" asked Rarity.

"I can't explain it." Whispered Fluttershy, "But I don't' trust him."

Meanwhile Jade Style was missing the mud for the mask and the baths. He put a spell on it, a spell that allowed energy to be drained.

For he was really Jadeite.

IT would be a slow process that would exhausted the victim when they were done. A few ponies had already had it done, so he knew it worked.

Though out the day, Rarity and Fluttershy got their pampering done, thanks to the fact they wore their necklaces (Twilight told them they should have on at all times). They didn't even notice it as it was so slow the necklaces replenished it at the same rate.

When they left, "Jade Style" watched them leave. He was confused, he drained energy from them, he had in an area where he kept for storage for the time being.

"What's wrong?" asked Lotus.

"It's nothing." Said "Jade Style".

"Oh I get you have a thing for Rarity." Said Lotus.

"What? No." said "Jade Style".

"Then it was Fluttershy." Said Lotus.

"Please stop doing this." Muttered "Jade Style", "When will they be here again?"

"Fluttershy only comes here once a week." Said Lotus, "But Ms. Rarity…"

"What?" asked "Jade Style."

Lotus looked at the clock, "I guess she isn't feeling dirty today." He said.

"Jade Style" blinked then went back to work, he really didn't need to know.

The next day in the waiting room, Rarity entered, she felt she needed a day to herself, that was when she saw Bonbon.

"Oh hello Bonbon." Muttered Rarity glaring at the tan earth pony, "I never thought you would ever come here."

Rarity and Bonbon had a feud ever since Bonbon pretended that she didn't' know Rarity was when Fluttershy was super model. Mostly it was them avoiding each other, but when they could it never ended well.

"Lyra gave me a gift certificate for my birthday." Said Bonbon.

"That's nice of her… I guess this will be the last time you come here." Said Rarity.

Bonbon glared at the white unicorn, before being let in by "Jade Style".

When Rarity was let in, "Jade Style" kept asking her things like "Are you exhausted" or "How do you get to be so healthy."

Rarity just brushed them off politely not knowing what he meant.

After her second in a row of pampering she came across Bonbon, who barely got out of the spa, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" asked Rarity.

"Like you would care, you hate me." Said Bonbon.

"Hate is too strong of a word." Said Rarity, "I would say dislike."

"Fine you dislike me." Said Bonbon, "Why should you care."

"Because we live in the same town." Said Rarity, "I'm taking you the Nurse Redheart."

Rarity managed to take Bonbon to the nurse. While Bonbon was being examined. She looked at Rarity and said.

"Sorry for whatever I did to start this stupid feud." Sighed Bonbon.

Rarity somewhat glared at her. "Seriously?" she asked.

Bonbon laughed nervously, "Either way, I owe you something." Said Bonbon.

That was when Lyra… Bonbon's best friend and roommate ran into the room.

"Are you okay Bonbon?" asked Lyra.

"Don't worry, she is." Said Nurse Redheart, "Just severe exhausted, that the 10th pony in the last since yesterday."

"Is that all?" asked Bonbon.

"Tell me have you been the spa lately?" asked Nurse Redheart.

"How did you know?" asked Bonbon.

Nurse Redheart, "Looks like I'm going to have to let the authorities know." Sighed Nurse Redheart.

"What do you mean?" asked Rarity.

Hours later two officials from the government were shutting down the spa.

"You can't do this!" cried Lotus.

"Sorry, until we confirmed whether or not the products you are using is dangerous we have to shit you down." Said one of the two officials.

"Dangerous how can you be saying these things?" asked Lotus.

"Shut up you foreigner let me see your papers!" yelled the second of the two officials.

That was when the first shut his partner's mouth.

"Sorry he's new." Said the first of the two, "If we find out that it's considered safe then you can reopen your spa. If not it might be shut down permanently."

This is when Applejack and Twilight came across this. They also saw Rarity who was next to an utterly deviated Aloe comforting her.

"Don't worry, I'm going to do anything in my power to help you." Said Rarity.

"Oh thank you, Ms. Rarity." Cried Aloe, "You really are our best costumer."

"What's going on?" asked Twilight.

"Oh it's terrible! The spa is being shut down." Said Rarity.

"There's been a strange rash of ponies become exhausted! And they're blaming us!" cried Aloe.

The two codicils left. Lotus joined in comforting her sister. That was when "Jade Style" approached his bosses.

"I'm sorry to say, but I think it's best if I quit." Said "Jade Style".

Rarity narrowed her eyes when he said that.

"Frankly I don't know if the spa will be reopened." Said "Jade Style", "It's best I leave."

This only made Aloe cry some more.

"Jade Style" began to leave. Rarity remembered what Fluttershy said about having a bad feeling about him.

"Say did the exhaustion problem happen after he started working for you?" asked Rarity.

"How did you know?" asked Lotus.

Rarity turned to Twilight and Applejack.

"I know what's going on. Follow that colt." Said Rarity.

Applejack looked confused but Twilight knew what was going on. Both of them had put two and two together. "Jade Style" was Jadeite.

Jadeite found an alley to remove his glasses.

"Jadeite." Came a voice.

He tuned around and saw Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter all standing there.

"So I guess you figured it out." He taunted, "Though it's sad to see half you're friends aren't with you."

"How could you do that to them!" yelled Sailor Mercury, "You ruined their business!"

"It's only temper. After all I'm gone those bureaucrats won't find anything." Taunted Jadeite.

Sailor Mercury glared Harshly at him.

Jadeite laughed, "I don't have time to deal with this, so it looks like I'm going to live it a friend of mine." Said Jadeite.

Jadeite disappeared but at the same time so did a Youma.

"Looks like it time to get rid of the Guardians!" said the monster.

It began to shot mud at them, imported mud to precise.

"You dare waste imported mud?" asked Sailor Mercury, "Sabo Spray!"

That was when the fog rolled in, both Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter stared at her.

"Oh… that's right… defensive attacks…" sighed Sailor Mercury.

"Your heart was in the right place." Said Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Jupiter turned to where they saw the monster, Sailor Jupiter then shouted "Flower Hurricane!"

The attack hit the monster sending it into a nearby wall.

"There is no way you can stop me!" yelled the monster who seemed to be trembling.

"I think he went there easy on us." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"You mean sent a weaker one?" asked Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Jupiter nodded.

"Either way." Sighed Sailor Moon, "Moon Tiara Action!"

The tiara hit the monster turning it to dust.

Jadeite meanwhile scowled. However he had gathered enough from the day before so it didn't matter.

After the three de-transformed. Twilight headed to the library right away, why? To prevent the closing of the spa. How? Just sending a letter to Princess Celestia telling her what happened.

The next day the Spa reopened, with their bet costumer the first to go in.

"So I can see whatever happened cleared up." Said Rarity.

"Yes." Said Lotus as she began to file her horn, "According the Princess Celestia the evil that the Sailor Guardians have been fighting was behind it. Isn't it wonderful! They stopped the problem! Next time I see one of them I'm going to give them a gift certificate for a free day."

"Really?" asked Rarity.

She smiled, she knew that she would have to tell Fluttershy about it, after all she was the first one that saw though Jadeite's disguise.

But there was something that concerned her. Something she felt that might happen sooner or later… what if Jadeite tired to do the same thing to her shop. Would she once again fall for his tricks or not. Well then again right now wasn't the time to worry about these things, after all it was time for getting pampered, but it was still in her mind… even if she wasn't focusing on it.

Next Time: Spike has a slight fever, when Twilight uses an herbal remedy she has used many time before somehow makes things worse, she's doesn't know what to do. Or does it have to with Jadeite and his next plan? Find out next time!


	5. Flowers and Herbs

Chapter 5: Flowers and Herbs

Twilight had gathered Rarity, Pinkie and Applejack for one purpose. To warn them about well… possible new hires.

"So you think that if we hire anyone new then that pony will be Jadeite?" asked Applejack.

"I'm afraid so." Said Twilight.

Applejack sighed, "Unfortunately, Big McIntosh is in character of hiring." She explained.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake won't leave me in charge anything anytime soon… after what happened last time." Said Pinkie.

Applejack flinched when Pinkie said that. After all it was partially her fault.

"Don't worry I have no plans of hiring anyone soon." Said Rarity, "Unless I come up with an interesting plan."

Twilight nodded.

"Twilight!" came Spike's voice from another room.

"Excuse me for a few seconds." Said Twilight who teleported out of the room.

"That's weird? She usually doesn't teleport inside her house, she usually only does that when she's trying to get away from someone or trying to make a point." Said Pinkie.

That was when Twilight walked down stairs, looking a little tired.

"What's wrong Sugar Cube?" asked Applejack.

"Oh Spike just has a little fever" explained Twilight, "He needed me to put a few flames in his bed."

"But isn't that a bad sign?" asked Pinkie, "I mean that's not normal."

"It is for a dragon." Said Twilight.

"Is he all right?" asked Rarity.

"Just a small fever, there's a remedy for this that I've been using since he was a new born." Explained Twilight, "It will be fine I've done this a lot."

Sometime later, Twilight was at the Flower/ Herb shop.

"Hello Twilight." Said Daisy, "What can I get for you today?"

"Oh I have a list." Said Twilight taking out the list, she handed it to Daisy, the other two earth ponies looked at the list.

"This is a list for to make the cure for a Dragon fever." Said Rose.

"Oh poor Spike." Said Lily.

"Is it true that Dragon fever's set things on fire?" asked Daisy.

"It's true, which is why I put the fire proof spell on the library." Said Twilight.

The three earth ponies managed to gather the list of herbs that Twilight needed.

"Say why aren't you tending to the gardens?" asked Twilight.

"Oh there's a new gardener we hired." Said Lily.

"He is so hot!" said Daisy.

"He could plow my garden anytime!" said Rose.

Twilight, Lily and Daisy stared at her.

"I… I didn't mean it like that." Said Rose.

"You should check him out though." Said Lily, "He's really cute esspeiclly in a town with so few colts around."

"I'll think about it…" said Twilight.

She went back to the library, she made the medicine and gave it to Spike, she then tucked him in.

She knew he had to wait until morning for the medicine to work.

After a crazy night of studying, she went to sleep.

In Jadeite's unknown location, using his horn he gathered a ball of energy. Most of it was ponies but there were some other types of energy, it didn't matter if it wasn't just pony energy, life energy from any creature was just as potent.

The next morning, Twilight woke up with hoots from Owlowiscious.

"What is it?" asked Twilight as she woke up.

"Hoot!" said Owlowiscious.

Twilight stared at her pet owl, she knew something was wrong, but darn it she wasn't going to do that bit. After all too many already did the "Who's on first" bit with Owlowiscious, she wasn't going to do the Lassie thing too.

"Can you show me what's wrong?" asked Twilight.

Owlowiscious gave Twilight a look, it seemed like he was saying "Oh you're no fun!". He flew over to Spike. Twilight looked at Spike and her eye's winded, his breathing as labored and he appeared to be unconscious.

"Oh no." she whispered.

She looked at Owlowiscious who looked concerned as well.

She felt his forehead, his fever had gone down which was good, but he still wasn't feeling any better.

"Owlowiscious! I need you're help!" said Twilight.

Owlowiscious hooted.

Though out the day Twilight looked though books to see what might wrong with… well she rarely ever admitted but Spike was like a little brother or even a son.

That was when the door opened and Fluttershy came into the room, she looked very upset.

"IS something the matter?" asked Fluttershy.

Twilight looked at Fluttershy, she could tell it looked like Twilight was going to cry any second.

"Spike is sick and I have no idea what's wrong." Said Twilight, "It was just a fever yesterday, but it's gone and he won't wake up."

Fluttershy gasped.

"I really don't know what to do." Said Twilight, her voice cracking somewhat.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Fluttershy, "Maybe we can help each other."

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"Many of my animal friends that were sick yesterday won't wake up… and I'm worried." Whispered Fluttershy.

That was when something struck Twilight.

"Of course it all makes sense." Said Twilight, "Did you get the herbs for the medicine from Daisy?"

"Yes, why?" asked Fluttershy.

"Did she tell you about the new gardener?" asked Twilight.

"You don't mean?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yes, I do." Said Twilight.

"Shouldn't we one of the others?" asked Fluttershy, "Since you know…"

Twilight had already figured that the monsters need to be wakened a little for the Tiara to work properly.

Fervently that was when Pinkie walked thug the open door, bouncing in her usual way while holding basket of gems.

"Rarity asked me to gibe to Spike as a get well soon present." She said.

"Pinkie! Good thing you're here! We need to go to Daisy's, we think that Jadeite might have set up his operation there." Said Twilight.

"Okey dokey Loki!" said Pinkie.

In one of the garden's owned by Daisy, the new Gardener, a red unicorn wearing sunglasses by the name of "Jade Gardener" (it was Jadeite… and he wasn't good at coming up with aliases).

The three flower named Ponies were instructing him how to plant this garden.

"So this one is for cilantro?" asked the red unicorn.

"Yes." Said Daisy.

"Jadeite!" said a voice.

The four ponies turned to see Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn.

"You're the Sailor Guardians!" said Rose.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Lily.

"He's been using your herbs and flowers to suck out ponies energy!" said Sailor Venus.

Rose, Lily and esspeiclly Daisy (Who owned the store, the other two just had part time jobs there) all looked at him, "Jade Gardener" removed his sun glasses of course revealing himself as Jadeite.

"So you figured it out already? I'm impressed." Said Jadeite.

"You've using my store as a base?" asked Daisy.

"The horror! The horror!" cried Lily.

"You monster!" yelled Rose.

That was when Jadeite sucked out the three flower themed ponies' energy.

"I'll just leave you alone, with one of my friends." Said Jadeite.

That was when a flower monster popped out of the ground as Jadeite disappeared.

"So you're some of those Sailor Brats Lord Jadeite told me about." Said the monster.

That was when them monster used vines to try to wrap them up. Try was the key word.

"Silence Wall!"

The vines hit the wall and bounced off.

"Crescent Beam!"

The beam hit the Youma sending it the ground.

"All right! My turn!" said Sailor Moon, "Moon Tiara Action!"

However the Flower Monster managed to grab it and toss it aside.

"That one Master Jadeite sent the other day was a weakling compared to me! There is no way…"

"Fire Soul!"

Fire came from the sky.

"Please tell this was a short notice thing again." Said Sailor Mars as she landed next to Sailor Venus.

"It was." Said Sailor Moon, "I'll tell you later…"

She found her Tara, "Let's try this again." She sighed.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

This time the Flower monster was too weak to catch it and block it. It turned into dust which disappeared.

"So what's going on exactly?" asked Sailor Mars.

The three exchanged looks, they were about to say something but Rose began to stir.

"Once again tell you later." Said Sailor Moon.

After clearing things up with the three flower ponies, the four of them de-transformed. Fluttershy went to check on the animals that were sick, while Rainbow Dash and Pinkie followed Twilight to the library to check on Spike.

When Twilight got to the bedroom she came across Spike talking to Owlowiscious.

"Who?" responded Owlowiscious.

"Come on! You know Twilight!" said Spike.

"Spike." Said Twilight, "Don't encourage him."

Twilight went over to give spike a big hug.

"What happened?" asked Spike.

Twilight sighed and explained how Jadeite had drained his energy by using tainted herbs.

"Oh…" responded Spike unsure how to react.

Twilight once again hugged him. The tow stood there in silence until Spike's stomach rumbled.

"Look like you're hungry." Said Twilight.

That was when Pinkie suddenly appeared in the room with Rarity gift basket.

"It's a get well present from Rarity." she said bouncing.

"Really Rarity?" asked Spike.

He was unsure whether or not to eat it's contents.

"It's not big of a problem." Said Rainbow Dash entering the room, "Save one and…"

Before she finished that sentence Spike ate all but one of the gems in the basket.

Twilight laughed at this before sighing. She knew they had to set up a new slightly new system. After all she was the one with the fishing move, but other than making sure she was in the fight, there was nothing else set up. After all they didn't know what other kinds of monsters Jadeite would use… ones that might even be immune to their attacks… But right she was just happy Spike was okay.

Next Time: Rainbow Dash and Pinkie decide to play some pranks. But everypony they prank seem to pass out shorly afterwards. The two have to figure out what's going on and who's behind it. What will happen? Find out next time!


	6. Prank War!

Chapter 6: Prank War!

Twilight had gathered her friends because they really needed the meeting. However…

"How can Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash be late?" asked Twilight, "They were there when I came up with the meeting."

She sighed…

"So…" said Applejack trying to make a conversation with the others, "How are Princess Luna's attempts of trying to get ponies to recognize Pluto is a planet?"

Twilight laughed, "She gathered all of the astronomers who still believe that Pluto is a planet and started spreading the word."

"Oh yes, I remember hearing about how one of them were speaking at the school today." Said Rarity.

Meanwhile at the school.

"That is why Pluto is a planet." said the astronomer, "Any questions?"

"Why should we believe this? I mean she tired to give everyone eternal night!" said Diamond Tiara.

"She's a good pony now." Said Apple Bloom, "My sister told me so."

"So did mine." Said Sweetie.

"What does your sisters know?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"You're sisters are Applejack and Rarity, right?" asked the astronomer.

The two nodded.

"You should listen to them, considering their sisters are national heroes." Said the astronomer.

Scootaloo and Twist both laughed.

Diamond Tiara glared at the two… she would figure out her revenge soon enough.

Back in the library… that was when Fluttershy remembered something.

"Isn't it today when the temporary clerk of the joke shop starts working?" asked Fluttershy.

Twilight face hoofed, she had completely forgotten about it. In fact they had planned on getting to know the temp clerk long before Twilight even scheduled the meeting (though it was more important).

At the joke shop both of them arrived to meet the temporary clerk while the owner was away (he had to go to a clown convention in Fillydelphia), it was a red unicorn with a blonde mane wearing giant novelty sunglasses.

"You two must be Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash." Said the temporally clerk (who was obviously Jadeite), "The name's Joker Jade."

"Wow… you're name sound like a super villain." Said Pinkie.

"Joker Jade" just stared at her.

"Don't mind her." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, I heard about her weirdness." Said "Joker Jade", "And please don't throw me a welcome to Ponyville party… please… I'm just a temp. I might have leave town once the owner comes back."

"Oh…" whined Pinkie.

"If word spreads about this you might want to leave town as fast as you can… when you leave that is." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Joker Jade" didn't know how to feel, but he did know what it meant, "There's going to be angry mob".

"So what do you need supplies?" asked "Joker Jade".

"We have a list." Said Pinkie taking out the list.

He went over the list and shrugged. One if them didn't make much sense but that okay.

When they left the store they found their four friends waiting outside the store for them.

"Oh… right… we were supposed to have a meeting today." Said Rainbow Dash.

"We're both as fault this time." Said Twilight, "I frog you were planning on coming here today."

The ponies shrugged and they went back to the library, as they left "Joker Jade" smiled, it was a particularly nefarious plan. The items would drain the pranksters energy but rather the energy of those who got pranked.

Back in the library.

"So basically unless it's something really big I need at last two member of the offensive team to be with me to weaken the monster." Said Twilight.

"Aren't they supposed to be called Youma?" asked Pinkie.

Twilight blinked, "They are." She said.

"Why do we keep calling them monster then?" asked Pinkie.

"Well…" said Twilight, "The point is that if a Youma is attacking then we need two members of the offensive team to weaken it."

"How do we know you need two members?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You were there, remember?" asked Pinkie, "The Youma would go down after I attacked it."

"Jadeite has realized not to send out weak monsters." Said Twilight.

"Youma." Corrected Pinkie.

""Right… Youma." Said Twilight, "We need to hit them as much as we can. Which means that I need you three as much as I can. Princess Luna informed me that the next three will all be offensive attacks. But we don't know when the powers will be ready."

"Or even if we're going to get along with them." Said Rarity.

"Don't' worry she assured me that the three she had in mind all live in Ponyville and we'll be able to get along with them… mostly." Said Twilight, "But the point is I need Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie to be ready when I need them."

"Okey dokey Loki!" said Pinkie.

"You can count on me!" said Applejack.

"Sure thing." Said Rainbow Dash, "It's always fun to kick monster butt!"

"Youma!" corrected Pinkie.

"Right… Youma…" said Rainbow Dash.

"And you can count on us for the big things… or if we figure it out." Said Rarity.

"Or they do something to my friends again." Said Fluttershy, she was still upset about they did to her animas friends.

"What if something big happens?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Then we gather together and handle it." Said Twilight.

Every pony in the room nodded in agreement.

"All right! Now it's time for some pranking!" said Pinkie.

The other four looked at them.

"Don't worry we have no plans for you." Said Rainbow Dash, "Well… at least this time."

"Thank you doing that." Muttered Rarity very sarcastically.

And so they're pranking streak began.

The first thing they did was get up a new turtle squirted in a pond. The prank ended… well strangely when Derpy showed up and grabbed thinking it was a real turtle.

"That was weird." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh that Derpy!" laughed Pinkie.

Sometime later…

At the herb store suddenly a spider showed up and the three flower ponies screamed in fright.

"The horror! The horror!" screamed Daisy.

"It's a spider!" screamed Lily.

"It's a fake." Said Rose somehow being the bravest of the three.

They heard laughing outside and saw it was Pinkie and Rainbow Dash. The three giggled, they knew they're over the top reaction were sometimes laughed at but that was okay.

Sometime later…

Lighting Bolt landed for a break, today was her duty reining in the clouds, after all that was one of the two meanings for her cutie mark.

That was when Rainbow Dash and Pinkie popped out a bush and shouted "Two magic! Two magic!" as they threw birdseed as her.

She gave them a look.

"That joke doesn't make any sense!" said Lighting Bolt, "You're supposed to say that to a unicorn! For the joke to make sense you have to shout "Lighting Bolt!""

"Oh… sorry…" said Rainbow Dash.

"Next time you do it, do it right." Said Lighting Bolt, "As Ponyville's best LARPer if you prank me, prank me right."

"Okay…" responded Rainbow Dash.

Her lighting bolt also stood for her love of LARPing. Just don't ask it's weird.

Lyra and Bonbon were walking towards a bench.

"You want to take a break?" asked Bonbon.

"Sure." Said Lyra.

That was when Lyra sat down in her rather bizarre strange way, when there was a farting now. She used her magic and saw a whoopee cushion. This caused Bonbon to crack up and Pinkie and Rainbow Dash to reveal her location.

"That's what you get for sitting that way!" laughed Bonbon.

"Whoa!" said Pinkie.

"Not cool!" said Rainbow.

"Yeah Bonbon! Even I know what they're doing is all in good fun." Said Lyra.

"I was just joking." Said Bonbon.

"We'll be at Sugar Cube Corner if you need us…" said Pinkie.

She grabbed Rainbow Dash and the two left and quickly as possible.

Sometime later… at a restaurant, Colgate was drinking some water when she got a bad feeling. She checked her mouth and as her teeth were bright blue. She looked behind her and saw Rainbow Dash and Pinkie laughing. She just shrugged. She knew it would either wash out easily or disappear soon so she laughed.

As they walked home together they laughed.

"Oh man that pretty funny when Derpy though the squirted was a real Tuttle." Laughed Rainbow Dash.

"I'm sure she would have found it funny when she found it wasn't real." laughed Pinkie.

However r their laughter ended pretty quickly when they heard crying.

"Wake up mommy! Please wake up mommy!"

It was Derpy's daughter Dinky and they saw Derpy unconscious laying on the ground in front of her daughter.

"What's wrong?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Mommy just fell to the ground unconscious." Cried Dinky, "I don't' know what happened!"

"Don't worry it's going to be fine." Said Pinkie.

Rainbow Dash picked up Derpy.

They brought her to the hospital. They fund out she wasn't the only one. There were others. All of them were Ponies they pranked that day.

"What happened?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"They're energy was sucked out." Explained Nurse Redheart.

Both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie looked at her surprised.

"Oh… I guess I should explain." Said Nurse Redheart, "The enemy of those Sailor Guardians drain ponies energy and Princess Celestia gave us a list of symptoms and they have it. The problem is that I can't seem to find a connection."

"Okay…" said Pinkie.

Pinkie and Rainbow Dash both figured it out, the moment they saw all of them were ponies they pranked they knew. "Joker Jade" was behind it.

Rainbow Dash saw Bonbon was next to Lyra who was barely conscious.

"Hey Bonbon!" called out Rainbow Dash, "You think you can take care of Dinky, me and Pinkie have something to do.

"Sure." Said Bonbon.

Both Pinkie and Rainbow Dash were determined. They knew what they had to do.

1 minute later…

Twilight heard some pony knock on the door, Spike was upstairs so she opened it, it was Rainbow Dash and Pinkie.

"You have to come with us." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"Jadeite used our pranking to steal energy!" said Pinkie.

"He's the temp clerk." Said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight nodded she was somewhat glad that they were taking it seriously.

Meanwhile at the joke ship, a pink filly wearing a hat, sunglasses and a large coat was browsing.

"So what do you need?" asked "Joker Jade".

"I'm looking for something for revenge, two of my classmates made me look like such a foal." Said the filly, who was Diamond Tiara.

"What kind of revenge, gross, sticky, pointy?" asked "Joker Jade!".

Before Diamond Tiara could answer, there was a call of "Stop right there!"

At the door way was Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus.

"I wasn't planning on getting revenge on my classmates for embarrassing me in class! I swear!" yelled Diamond Tiara.

"Uh… no… not you… him…" said Sailor Mars.

"I thought I covered my tracks this time." Said "Joker Jade" he removed his giant sunglasses and reviewed himself to be Jadeite, "I guess you're too smart for me."

"What's going on?" asked Diamond Tiara.

That was when Jadeite drained Diamond Tiara's energy for good measure.

"Let me show you an old friend of mine." Said Jadeite.

Jadeite teleported away the same time a clown monster.

"Youma! You're supposed to be the huge Sailor Moon fan here!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Sailor Moon confused.

Okay, it was a clown Youma!

The clown Youma laughed evilly.

"Now tell me! Who want to have fun!" laughed the clown Youma.

"Let's see!" said Sailor Mars, "Fire Soul."

The fireball hit the Clown Youma, the Clown Youma managed to get up.

"Better put out the flames." It said.

That was when it took out a fire extinguisher. Out of the fire extinguisher came out many snakes! Causing Sailor Moon to cry in fear and jump on Sailor Mars back.

"Oh yeah…" deadpanned Sailor Mars, "You're scared of snakes."

That was when Sailor Venus suddenly appeared in the clown Youma's face.

"You don't get pranks! Pranks are only fun when it's all in good fun!" said Sailor Venus, "Understand?"

"Oh what are you going to do?" mocked the clown Youma.

That was when Sailor Venus placed her hoof on the Youma's chest.

"Crescent Beam!" she shouted.

The close range attack sent the Clown Youma into the counter. When this happened the snake disappeared.

"Too violent?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Not as bad as shooting the eye." Said Sailor Mars, "Use only in emergencies."

Sailor Venus nodded.

"By the way." Said Sailor Mars, to the shivered Sailor Guardian leader on her back, "The snakes are gone."

Sailor Moon saw and blushed. She jumped off and knew what she had to do.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The tiara hit the downed Clown Youma and destroyed it into the dust.

"Well I think everything's okay!" said Sailor Mars.

"Expect one thing." Said Sailor Moon.

"You mean the fact that place needs a clerk for the next few days?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Okay… two things." Said Sailor Moon, she then motioned to Diamond Tiara.

"Oh right…" said Sailor Venus.

"You should take her… I think we're the ones to handle the bigger issue." Said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon sighed when they said that.

A few days later… the owner of the joke shop returned to find Rainbow Dash and Pinkie manning the shop (it shouldn't be that word)

"What happened to Joker Jade?" asked the owner.

"Oh, turns out he's working for the enemy of the Sailor Guardians." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars asked us to take over the store since we're among you're best costumers!" said Sailor Venus.

"I see." Said the Owner who shrugged, "Well it wasn't the worst thing that ever happened while I was away at the clown convention."

"What was the worst thing that happened while I was away." Said the owner, "Hey can you take over for the next hour or so… I need to sleep."

The owner went back there and went to sleep.

"I guess him how it went is a bad idea." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Why?" asked Pinkie.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile Jadeite was looking at the map of Ponyville, he was going though a list of places he hadn't taken over yet.

"I can't take over the library, rumor Celestia's student is there." He mumbled. Hat was when he saw a rather large and interesting place just out side of town and the next place he would set up operations, "Sweet Apple Acres, perfect…" he said.

Next Time: Jadeite targets Sweet Apple Acres, of course Applejack figures out who he is right away, but can't let on. Will she figure out a plan to prevent him or will he mange to rain their costumers energy? Find out next time!


	7. Target: Sweet Apple Acres

Chapter 7: Target: Sweet Apple Acres

Jadeite put on a pair of sunglasses and a straw hat and began to think to think of a name.

"Picker Jade." He thought, donning his Picker Jade persona.

He teleported to Sweet Apple Acres. He saw a lather large stallion plowing the feuds.

"Excuse me." Said "Picker Jade", "I was working for work and I was hoping that you were hiring."

"Picker Jade" knew that he might have to use a slight suggestion spell.

"Eeyup." Said the Colt (who was Big McIntosh), "I was think about looking for help. After what happened a few months ago with my sister."

"Thank you." Said "Picker Jade."

"So what's your name?" asked Big McIntosh.

"Picker Jade." Said Jadeite.

Applejack was coming back to place some apples in the apples sellers when she saw her older brother talking to "Picker Jade"

"Who's this fella?" asked Applejack joining the conversation.

"This is Picker Jade, he's going to be helping us around the farm." Said Big McIntosh.

Applejack got suspicious. Fortunately she did have a cover to hide her suspension.

"We don't need no help around here." Said Applejack.

"What about that time…" pointed out Big McIntosh.

"If we needed help, I'd ask my friends for help." Said Applejack.

"I see you're just jealous." Said "Picker Jade", "That you're not the only that can help. After I've been working on an apple farm for years."

"No… I just find it strange that a unicorn would want a job at a farm." Said Applejack.

"My father was an earth pony and forced me to work in the fields… okay…" said "Picker Jade".

Applejack glared at him, thanks her ties to the Element of Honest she knew he was lying.

"I have some errands to run in town." Said Applejack.

Sometime later at the library.

"Are you sure it's Jadeite?" asked Twilight.

"I'm not…" said Applejack, "But I know he's lying about his father."

"Okay, I'll give you that." Said Twilight knowing about how Applejack is able to determine when some pony is lying, "You should just keep an eye on him, see if he's doing anything."

"Gottcha. And I'll call someone if he is Jadeite." Said Applejack.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Twilight.

Applejack was about to say something, but couldn't come up with one.

That was when they heard Spike yell for some reason, he then came down with a box.

"Can you please ask Princess Celestia why she sent this though me?" asked Spike, "She knows that they hurt when they are sent."

Twilight opened the box and found 6 covered wristwatches. One lavender, one purple, one pink, one red, one green and the last pale pink. As well as a very large gem.

Twilight red the letter that came with it.

"These are special communicators I developed. I made these while waiting for Pluto to gain enough strength to handle a Sailor Guardian. I also have Pluto, Neptune and Uranus' with me so that if you need help and the 6 of you can't handle it I'll come over. Signed Princess Luna. P.S. The Gem is for Spike as an apology, I know sending packages hurts him but I wanted to his to get there fast."

"That was nice." Said Spike, his mood changing upon find out about the Gem, he grabbed it and put it his… um… pocket.

"You're not going to eat it now?" asked Applejack.

"I won't be able to eat anything for a while…" mumbled Spike.

Applejack and Twilight put on the green and lavender watches.

"So looks like I don't have to go with my idea." Said Applejack.

"What idea?" asked Twilight.

"Saying a certain phrase to make Pinkie Pie appear and then have her gather you guys." Said Applejack.

Twilight blinked, "It's a good thing you didn't do that." Said Twilight.

"Why does that scare you?" asked Applejack.

"If you ever see Pinkie Pie in a mirror, you'll know why…" sighed Twilight.

Applejack returned to the farm to see "Picker Jade" use his magic to pick the apples using magic, what Applejack didn't' know was that every Apple he picked was getting the energy raining spell placed on it.

"Please don't use magic to the pick the apples." Said Applejack.

"What? Why not?" asked "Picker Jade".

"While I do allow my friend Twilight to do it, you're from a farm. You should do it the apple family way." Said Applejack.

"I'll go ask Big McIntosh then." Said "Picker Jade". He teleported away and in less than a minute he returned, which a grumpy look on his face.

"What did he say?" asked Applejack.

"That I should listen to you since you're my boss as well." Muttered "Picker Jade", "I paraphrased it… but that was the jist."

Applejack bucked some apples from the tree, "Picker Jade" copied her.

Hours later… "Picker Jade" was exhausted.

"So what hind of Farm does your family own?" asked Applejack seeing if he would come up with something else to justify his exhaustion.

"My… dad… owns… a vineyard." Muttered "Picker Jade.", "Just north of San Franciscolt"

She knew he was still lying, but to be fair she had heard that many vineyards often use unicorns to pick the grapes… and there were quite a few vineyards north of San Franciscolt.

However the fact that earlier he said he worked at an Apple Farm for years proved he was lying... granted she already knew he was lying… she just needed more proof.

"I thought earlier you said you've worked for an apple farm for years." Said Applejack.

Picker Jade's eyes widened, he began to sweat.

That was when the Cutie Mark Crusaders arrived.

"You're the new helper aren't you?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Wow! I never saw a unicorn farmer!" said Sweetie.

"Picker Jade" sighed, "What do you want?" he asked.

"Since you're new around here, can you tell us how you got your cutie mark?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Even it is a rock." Pointed our Scootaloo.

"It's not a rock, it's a jade stone." Corrected "Picker Jade".

"Really?" asked Sweetie.

"What does it stand for?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I'd rather not go into details." Said "Picker Jade".

"Please!" all three of them begged.

Maybe it was the exhaustion, maybe it was because he knew Applejack didn't' trust him and she had clearly caught him lying, maybe it was because he found these three annoying.

But he snapped.

"Shut up! Shut up!" he yelled, "I won't tell you the story because you wouldn't under stand what happened 1,000 years ago!"

As it turns out Big McIntosh was there and saw it.

"What are you talking about? Asked Big McIntosh.

That was when Jadeite ditched his disguise. He proceeded to drain Big McIntosh's energy as well as the cutie mark Crusaders.

"Aren't you going to do something?" asked Jadeite with an evil smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Applejack confused.

"I figured it out, why you're so suspicious of me." He said, "You're of the Sailor Guardians!"

"What? No!" yelled Applejack.

That was went Jadeite sent out a beam at Applejack that sent her flying.

"I know you're on of the elements of Harmony! It only seems natural the Princesses would choose you!" said Jadeite.

Applejack gritted her teeth.

"Fire Soul!"

The fireball came from above and Sailor Mars landed next to Applejack.

"You know saving her only proves my theory." Said Jadeite.

"You mean you figured out that you're Sailor Jupiter?" asked Sailor Mars.

Applejack face hoofed.

"Thank you for confirming my suspensions." He said.

Applejack glared at him.

"Jupiter Power! Make-up!" she called out.

With that Applejack transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Please tell you got the communicator the Princesses sent you." Mumbled Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Mars nodded, "I already called the others" she said.

Jadeite merely laughed.

"You know with the information I have right now, I feel like I don't need to send a Youma!"

That was when the other Sailor Guardians arrived.

"Jadeite." Muttered Sailor Moon.

"I win this time Guardians, thanks to your idiot friend." Said Jadeite.

That was when he teleported away.

"What is talking about?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Sorry, its my fault" sighed Sailor Mars.

"I don't blame you." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sailor Moon.

"He found out who I am." Said Sailor Jupiter.

That one sentence worried all of them.

"Don't worry it will be fine! I bet that he'll just keep it a secret to himself until he find out all of our identities." Said Sailor Venus.

"I hope you're right." Said Sailor Jupiter.

And as it turns out she was…

Jadeite had decided to learn the other five's identities.

"Perhaps the other's identities are also the Elements of Harmony." Said he said, "If I remember correctly Sugar Cube Corner is where the Element of Laughter works… maybe she's a Sailor Guardian as well…

Thins were now getting very serious and who knew what was going to happen. All Jadeite knew is that chances it was going to go into his favor.

Next Time: Jadeite comes to the conclusion that Pinkie can't be a Sailor Guardian. Oh the irony, what's more is that he got a job being her new assistant. Will he succeeded and gather as much energy, or will go insane from Pinkie's behavior... or is it possibly both!


	8. Target: Sugar Cube Corner

Chapter 8: Target: Sugar Cube Corner

Jadeite had spent the last few days calming down. He knew he had really lost it last time. But he still knew Sailor Jupiter's identity and he still had plans to see if the Element of Laughter was a Sailor Guardian as well.

He put on yet another pair of glasses, "Jade Baker" he decided to call himself this time.

With Twilight she was reading a book. She sighed… she was still worried. Even if it had been a few days.

The Princess told them to only tell Applejack's family if Jadeite every attacks. Rainbow Dash who was faking a wing injury (which was impossible due to the Sonic Rainboom Mushroom Cloud that happed right on the farm) so she can stay with Applejack. Rainbow Dash still blamed herself for that one. Every Pony also checked up on her just in case, it was mostly Fluttershy who would often being Angel and some kind of basket.

At least Applejack was okay, and as long at Jadeite didn't' go after all.

"Still worried about Applejack?" asked Spike.

Twilight said nothing.

"Chances are they're going to figure out you're the Sailor Guardians eventually." Said Spike.

"I don't know." Said Twilight.

"Come one what are the chances that don't think on of you is a Sailor Guardian?" asked Spike.

Meanwhile at Sugar Cube Corner, Mr. and Mrs. Cake were interviewing " Jade Baker".

"So you don't have a job opening?" asked Jade Baker.

"It's not that." Said Mr. Cake.

"It's just that the only job we have you might not want." Said Mrs. Cake.

"Why wouldn't I want it?" asked "Jade Baker".

That was when Pinkie came skipping into the room.

"This is our appetence baker Pinkie Pie." Introduced Mrs. Cake.

"She's the element of Laughter… " thought "Jade Baker", "I highly doubt she's a Sailor Guardian."

Pinkie let out a loud gasp.

"You must be new!" yelled Pinkie, "How about I throw you a welcome to Ponyville Party."

"No thanks…" said "Jade Baker".

"How can you say no to a party." Said Pinkie, her big blue eyes tearing up.

"I'll think about it." Said "Jade Baker" he turned to Mr. Cake, "Is the job…"

"To be her assistant." Said Mr. Cake.

"Jade Baker" looked at Pinkie.

"I'll take it." Said "Jade Baker".

That was when suddenly Pinkie's left back leg began to buck.

"What does that one mean?" asked Mrs. Cake worried about why might happen.

"I don't know." Said Pinkie, "It never happened before!"

"How about you show the ropes of this place." Said "Jade Baker".

Little did he know that the madness was just beginning.

"Come on Jade! Let's go bake!" said Pinkie.

Pinkie grabbed the poor schmuck into the kitchen.

"So what do you want to bake?" asked Pinkie.

"Uh…" said "Jade Baker".

"You don't know?" asked Pinkie.

That was when music began to play, "Jade Baker" began to get scared.

"If you don't what I will give a list!" sang Pinkie.

"Jade Baker" remembered another warning the joke shop owner gave him… about her random musical number.

"_Would__you__like__to__bake__a__cake__or__maybe__a__pie?__"_ sang Pinkie, _"__Fruit__tarts__or__mousse,__cookies__or__lollypops!__"_

"Please stop singing." muttered "Jade Baker".

"_Maybe__you__want__to__bake__some__cupcakes__or__even__muffins!__Maybe__even__some__banana__bread!__"_ sang Pinkie, _"__It__doesn__'__t__matter__what__you__bake,__I__'__m__it__will__be__great!__So__lets__go__bake__something!__"_

With Pinkie finished her song.

"Uh… muffins." Said Jadeite.

"Okey dokey Loki!" said Pinkie happily.

The began to bake muffins, though out the baking, Jadeite tried to put the energy draining spell on it, but whenever he did Pinkie's newest Pinkie Sense would kick in… literally he was usually behind her or next to her went it happened. He did mange to get the spell when she had to do something else.

When the muffins ready, "Jade Baker" was happy.

"I guess we could put these up front then." He said.

"Wait… Mr. and Mrs. Cake had rules involving muffins." Said Pinkie.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well there was an incident where me and my friend Applejack baked muffins… and she was sleep deprived…" said Pinkie, "Let's just say they ware baked bads."

"Baker Jade" blinked, "So how are we going to test them?" he asked.

Pinkie poked her head out of a nearby window.

"Muffin Test!" she yelled out.

That was when Derpy burst though the door.

"Muffin test?" asked Derpy.

Pinkie gave her a muffin, Derpy began top sniff it and look it.

"I don't think these are eatable." Said Derpy, "There's something off about it."

"What do you mean?" asked Pinkie.

"I don't know… but I don't think you should sell it." Said Derpy, "We don't want a repeat of the baked bads."

"Okey dokey Loki!" said Pinkie who proceeded to throw out all of the muffins they made.

"Oh I know what we can bake apple strudel." Said Pinkie, "Come on Jade! Let's go get some apples and other things!"

Pinkie grabbed Jade and they left.

"Good bye muffins." Said Derpy looking at the muffins in the trashcan, "It's shame that you would have made every pony sick!"

At the market place, Pinkie had a list of things the bakery needed, not just apples.

"Maybe I should place the spell on the things we buy" thought Jade Baker.

"Okay we this is the list of the stuff we need." Said Pinkie handing it him.

"Jade Baker" went though the list, it started out normal fruits, eggs, flowers, carrots (for carrot cake he assumed) … but then started getting really weird.

"Hot sauce, curry powder… panda orange sauce? What's panda orange sauce?" he asked.

"You know that type of sauce… I'm sure you had something with that delicious orange sauce. I'm going to make some excremental cup caked with it." Said Pinkie.

"Experimental cupcakes?" asked "Jade Baker".

"But first off! Apples!" said Pinkie.

They went to Applejack's cart. She was working there with the "injured" Rainbow Dash.

"Crud…." Thought Jade Baker who decided to play it cool, he knew his disguise field was all set, after all he hasn't been able to gather any energy yet and if she figured him out then he wouldn't.

"Hey Pinkie!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey guys! This is my new assistant Jade Baker!" said Pinkie.

"So they hired you an assistant." Said Applejack.

"Yeah, I'm new in town." Said Jade Baker.

That was when Rainbow Dash began to pay his back, "There, there." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Why are you comforting me?" asked "Jade Baker".

"I guess the worst has yet to come." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Jade Baker's" eye twitched. That didn't sound reassuring.

"Oh come on Rainbow Dash, you're acting like I've had an assistant before that went insane." Said Pinkie.

"Please tell me it's not the case." Said "Jade Baker."

"It will happen when you quit." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Jade Baker" glared harshly at Rainbow Dash… he would have to figure out who she was… because he so wanted to drain her dry.

Pinkie paid for the apples and when they left.

"I have a bad feeling about him." Said Applejack, "Like I know from someplace but can't my hoof on it."

"You think it might be…" said Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe." Said Applejack, "Do you think he found about Pinkie."

Rainbow Dash shrugged.

While shopping they also ran into Twilight. Who saw them while Pinkie was in the possess of using her new Pinkie sense by once again accidently bucking her new assistant.

"Hey Twilight!" said Pinkie noticing her unicorn friend.

"What's wrong with your leg?" asked Twilight.

"A new Pinkie Sense, I haven't been able to determine what it means yet." Said Pinkie.

"My spine..." mumbled "Jade Baker".

"Oh this is my new assistant Jade Baker." Said Pinkie.

Twilight blinked, "Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Twilight.

"Sure!" said Pinkie.

"Sweet relief…" mumbled "Jade Baker" who was getting tired by being kicked around all day.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Pinkie.

"You don't find it suspicious that you have a new assistant?" asked Twilight.

"Why would I?" asked Pinkie.

"Remember… every other time when a new pony started working a store or business." Said Twilight.

"Oh I don't think this that Jade has anything to do with Jadeite." Said Pinkie, "Expect for maybe the name…"

"Yeah… wait…" said Twilight.

That was when Pinkie's leg once again began to buck.

"That's weird… I still need to know what it means." Said Pinkie, "Well later! I still have top find the panda sauce!"

"Jade…" thought Twilight, "That's it… I figured it out."

After doing some more shopping they went back to Sugar Cube corner and made the apple strudel as it appeared to be eatable judging from Mr. Cake's response (though he wasn't as good as it was with Derpy and muffins) they began to sell it.

That was when Pinkie began her cupcake experiments… She began to bake new types of cupcakes, like Curry Cupcake's Chutney Cupcakes and Orange Panda Sauce Cupcakes. She enjoyed all of them when she tried them.

"Baker Jade" on the other hand.

"It feels like my stomach is being destroyed by things that should never exist." He thought.

"Now let's just Tsukimi Udon Cupcakes." Said Pinkie.

"THAT'S IT!" Yelled Jadeite taking off his glasses and loosing his disguise, there was no way that he was going to have a Tsukimi Udon Cupcake… how that even work anyways…

Pinkie's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it, Twilight was right… not only that but she couldn't believe she fell for his disguise. That fact that it worked on her… it scared her, it really did.

"I'm out of here! But I have a parting gift for you Pinkie." Said Jadeite.

That was when he summoned a Youma… a cupcake Youma.

"A cupcake! Who are you? I don't have any cupcake Youma!" yelled Jadeite.

Before the Youma could say something.

"Never mind! I don't care! Just deal with her." Said Jadeite.

Jadeite teleported away… happy at least he drained a couple ponies energy with the apple strudel.

Pinkie knew what she had to do.

"Venus Power! Make-up!"

With that Pinkie transformed into Sailor Venus.

She glared at the Cupcake Youma.

"You're going to regret messing with the Pinkie Pie." Said Sailor Venus.

A few minutes later, Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash all arrived to check up on Pinkie to see if she was all right.

What they found horrified them. No not the fact that Sailor Venus was fighting a Youma… but rather the fact the Sailor Venus was eating a Youma.

"Dear Sweet Metalia!" yelled the cupcake Youma who was missing both of it's front legs, "Find Sailor Moon to put me out of my misery."

"Hey guys! Just defeating this Youma." Said Sailor Venus.

"Moon Prism Power! Make-up…" sighed Twilight.

After getting the pink Sailor Guardian off the Youma, Sailor Moon finished him off with Moon Tiara Action.

In the Dark Kingdom, a Youma that belonged to Queen Beryl (and had a slight crush on Jadeite) was knocking Jadeite's bathroom door.

"Come on Jadeite! I'm sure it will be fine." Said the Youma.

"Go away!" cried Jadeite, "I never want to see a cupcake for as long as I live!"

The Youma sighed…

It was going to take days to get him out of there… in fact it was going to take a very long time get over his irrational fear of cupcakes as well… as well as his fear of Pinkie Pie… he really hoped he never saw the pink pony again as long as he lived…

The mental scars were not going to heal any time soon.

Next Time: After recovering from his problems with Pinkie, Jadeite decides to target Carousel Boutique next. Unfortunately for him, Rarity knows who he is and has a plan to deal with um... but is the plan a good idea? Find out next time!


	9. Target Carousel Boutique

Chapter 9: Target Carousel Boutique

It was the day after Jadeite had used Sugar Cube Corner. Twilight had gather the other five at the library. She had figured something out.

"Every time Jadeite has appeared in a disguise all of his names have been "Jade Style", "Jade Gardener", "Joker Jade", "picker Jade" and "Jade Baker". Does anyone see a connection?" asked Twilight.

"They all have Jade in them." Said Fluttershy.

"But why?" asked Applejack.

"It doesn't make any sense." Said Rainbow Dash.

"It does." Pointed out Rarity, "His name is a type of jade."

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Wow how do you know that?" asked Applejack.

Rarity gave Applejack a look.

"Oh… right…" said Applejack.

"Well I think the fact that his disguises can fool even more is more important." Said Pinkie.

"The room became silent.

"Pinkie's being serious about this." Said Rainbow Dash in shock.

"What I can't be serious once in a while?" asked Pinkie.

"But it's so unlike you." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Even if it is weird for Pinkie Pie to be serious about this." Said Twilight, "Jadeite's disguise field seems to be extremely powerful. We all have to be careful."

The other ponies in the room nodded.

A few days later in the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite stood before his Queen.

"SO it appears you're 100 percent." Said Queen Beryl.

"I am." Said Jadeite, "Though I now have a fear of cupcakes and I also refuse to go anywhere near the bearer of Laughter."

Queen Beryl sighed…

"Jadeite. I will tell you this now." Said Queen Beryl, "Should you ever fail at gaining any energy what so ever. Then you be on thin ice."

"I understand." Said Jadeite.

Jadeite went to his chamber and looked at the list of places, that was when he smirked when he saw place he use, Carousel Boutique.

"Owned by the Element of Generosity." He said, "There's a good chance she is a Sailor Guardian."

He placed a pair of stylish glasses on himself, then teleported to Ponyville.

He arrived at the Boutique.

"Hello welcome to carousel Boutique…" said Rarity.

"Yes, I was wondering if you were hiring." Said Jadeite.

Rarity began to feel uneasy.

"What's you're name?" asked Rarity.

"Jade." Said Jadeite, "Jade Fashion."

"I have no openings." Said Rarity.

"Come on, I can do anything. I really need the work. After all my last job left me with mental scars." Said "Jade Fashion", "I really need a new one."

Rarity sighed, "You're not going to leave me alone unless I really think about it, will you?" she asked.

"Jade Fashion" nodded.

"I'm going for a walk. So I am going to close the shop right now." Said Rarity.

"Jade Fashion" narrowed his eyes, "She knows something." He thought.

Meanwhile Twilight was helping Spike clean the library when Rarity entered.

"Twilight, I need to talk to you about something." Said Rarity.

"What about?" asked Twilight.

"Well it's just that, a pony who I strongly believe is Jadeite showed up asking for a job." Said Rarity.

"You need help dealing with him?" asked Twilight.

"Yes and no." said Rarity, "See I came up with a plan for how to deal wit him… but it's… well very dangerous."

Rarity began to tell her plan to Twilight, who seemed very uneasy about it.

"But Rarity, I don't know if it's a good idea." Said Twilight, "Are you want to do this?"

"I'm sure." Said Rarity, "We all did agree to fight this enemy. If it's going to be dangerous, then it's going to be dangerous."

Twilight sighed at the argument.

"Fine, just be careful when this is all over." Sighed Twilight , "You're powers aren't the strongest among us."

Rarity nodded then left.

"I'm worried." Said Spike, "Wasn't she given the weakest powers?"

"Did Rainbow Dash tell you that?" asked Twilight.

"No… well maybe…" said Spike, "Do you think I stay with her when it's all over? I mean she will be in danger."

Twilight stared at him.

"I'm going to go resolve those books." Said Spike changing the subject.

Back at the Boutique, Rarity arrived to find "Jade Fashion" pacing back and forth in front of the store.

"I have decided to hire you." Said Rarity.

"Thank you." Said Jade Fashion, "What do you want me to do?"

Sometime later…

"How can a Boutique have so much trash?" he asked, "Strike that, how can a Boutique have so much smelly trash?"

She told him he wasn't ready to help her make dresses… so she had him take out the trash.

He sighed as he went back into the Boutique.

"I'm done Ms. Rarity." He said, "Can I help you with the fabric or…"

"Actually, I was hopping you would help me with something." Said Rarity.

"What now… not sweeping up anything that falls on the ground?" he muttered figuring it would one of those things

"No… that would be silly." Said Rarity, "Just dig up gems for me."

"What?" asked Jadeite, "Where am I going to do this any ways… it's…"

"Don't worry… it's not like I'm sending you on a wild goose chaise." Said Rarity, "I'm running out and I want you to come with me…"

Jadeite nodded, he could tell he was suspicious of him but was honestly surprised that she would take him.

The two went to the flat lands outside of Ponyville. Jadeite watched as Rarity did her Gem Finding Spell. To say he was impressed was an understatement. He would magic se a shovel to unearth as many gems as he could when she found some.

Every time she would have her back turned he would try to use the spell on them, however she would always turn back before he could apply it.

"So a Gem Finding spell." Said "Jade Fashion", "I never even thought of it."

"I can tell you like gems." Said Rarity.

"Really? How can you tell?" asked "Jade Fashion".

"You're name means Jade and you have one as your cutie mark." She explained.

"Oh… yeah…" said Jadeite.

"Well I think I have enough to full the next order." Said Rarity.

They went back to the boutique. Rarity put the gems into the box.

"Thank you for your help Jadeite." Said Rarity, "It was a big help."

"Why your quite welcome…" said "Jade Fashion" who then realized what Rarity had called him, "Wait…"

"I know what you're doing." Said Rarity.

"Jade Fashion" removed his glasses removing his disguise.

"So I guess you figured it out, eh, Sailor Venus." Said Jadeite.

"What?" asked Rarity, "I'm not Sailor Venus."

"Then you're not a Sailor Guardian?" asked Jadeite confused.

"No… I'm NOT Sailor Venus." Said Rarity.

"Really I would have though a proper pretty pony such as yourself would want to be Venus." Said Jadeite.

"No, I wanted the title of Sailor Venus but fighting that way is not my style. "said Rarity, "Besides, if you haven't noticed Sailor Venus is an Earth Pony."

"I never noticed.." mumbled Jadeite, "So which one are you?"

"Mercury Power! Make-up!" she called out.

With that she transformed into Sailor Mercury.

Jadeite began to laugh, "You're the weak one! The one with the fog, that's hilarious! Even Saturn is stronger than you…"

That was when he shot a beam from his horn.

"Silence Wall…"

The wall blocked the attack from Jadeite.

That was when the other Sailor Guardians showed up.

"Where did you come from?" asked Jadeite.

"They were here when we got back." Said Sailor Mercury.

(Flashback)

"I'm going to reveal myself as a Sailor Guardian." Said Rarity.

"What? Why?" asked Twilight.

"The last place he attacked was Sugar Cube Corner." Said Rarity, "It's clear he won't go after Applejack anytime soon."

Twilight was about to say something but in the end couldn't.

"Is that all?" asked Twilight.

"My other plan is to take him with me for Gem Hunting. When he's gone I want you and the others to go into the Boutique. When we get back I'm planning to reveal myself to him." Said Rarity.

"Wow…" said Twilight, "You put a lot of thought into it… but are you sure you want to reveal yourself."

"I'm positive." Said Rarity.

Twilight realized it was because Rarity wanted to show solidarity with Applejack, show her she's not alone when it comes to this.

She was the bearer of the Element of Generosity after all, to give up her safety to help her friend.

Even if it was a little stupid.

Twilight sighed. This was going to be a long day.

(End of Flashback)

"You were planning from the begging." Laughed Jadeite, "You know what… I don't think I'm going to waste time. Rarity, Applejack… I'll figure out your friends identities soon! And when I do, I will destroy all of you."

That was when Jadeite disappeared.

"You know you didn't have to do that…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"I know… but I wanted to." Said Sailor Mercury.

"So he won't go after us until he knows all of our identities." Said Sailor Moon.

"Didn't we already come up with that theory?" asked Sailor Venus.

"But it just confirms." Said Sailor Moon.

"Wait…" whispered Sailor Saturn, "Did he even drain any pony of their energy this time."

In the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl had summoned Jadeite, why…

"Not only over and over again have you failed to destroy the Sailor Guardians but this time you also failed at gathering energy!" she yelled.

"Sorry my queen." Said Jadeite.

"If you fail at destroying the Sailor Guardians next time! Even if you do gather energy that will be it!" yelled Queen Beryl.

Jadeite paled when she said that. He had been on thin ice the whole time… but had been aware, all of his failures against the Sailor Guardians had angered Queen Beryl…

And now he was going to pay…

Fortunately he had a plan in case this ever happened… a plan to learn of their identities as once and perhaps destroy them.

Next Time: Jadeite challenges the Sailor Guardians to a final battle! Will they lose, or will they use something that the Princesses sent them to defeat him? Find out next time!


	10. Jadeite's Final Battle!

A/N: All right! Final chapter of the Jadeite Arc! It's going to be existing! Next chapter will be the Nephrite Arc! Enjoy! Also is anyone else having problems with the document editor? It all in HTML mode and I can't switch it to regular...

Chapter 10: Jadeite's Final Battle!

Jadeite knew what he had to do. He had to lure them out.

That was when the Youma, Thetis, she was the one that had a crush on him… maybe even more than that.

"Jadeite… please let me help you." She said.

"If you help me then I'll be in bigger trouble with Beryl." Said Jadeite, "No… I'm doing this alone."

"Jadeite." Whispered Thetis.

That night, Twilight was studying a book about Star Swirl the Bearded when a loud booming voice of "Ponies of Ponyville come on out!"

Twilight and Spike who had just woke up went to the balcony. They were surprised along with many of the towns ponies what they saw. An image of Jadeite in the sky.

"I issue a challenge to Sailor Guardian." Said the image of Jadeite, "Tomorrow night at midnight I want to meet you at the outskirts of the Everfree forest at the stature of Nightmare Moon. If you do not!"

That was when it appeared like Ponyville was on fire. Twilight quickly noticed the flames weren't real.

The flames died out, "Merely an illusion tonight but tomorrow night…" said Jadeite, "Of course it won't happened if you show up. See you tomorrow night."

Twilight sighed.

"Spike take a letter." She said.

"But it's late!" pointed out Spike.

Twilight gave him a look.

"Fine…" he muttered.

Twilight sent the Princesses the letter, which was about Jadeite's message.

The next morning. The 6 met in the library.

"He's desperate." Said Twilight, "Something must have happened to chance his mind."

"Maybe it's the fact that he didn't steal energy from Rarity." Pointed out Pinkie.

"How do you really know he's going to burn down Ponyville. It could be an empty threat." Pointed out Rainbow Dash.

"Well maybe if someone had seen the message then maybe they wouldn't doubt it." Said Rarity.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Before they could start fighting. They heard a scream from upstairs. Spike came from upstairs with a grump look on their face.

"Here's a package." Said Spike glaring at Twilight.

She opened it and saw there was a bag labeled "For Spike". She handed to him.

"A bag of gems and antacid tablet for dragons." Said Spike.

Twilight read a letter that came with the package.

"Dear, Twilight Sparkle, after much thought Celestia and I thought it would be wise to let you this to defeat Jadeite. Signed Princess Luna."

She saw inside was a certain jewel encrusted box… the box that contains the Elements of Harmony.

"What would the Elements of Harmony do to him?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"They did tell us that and he was corrupted by Metalia." Whispered Fluttershy.

"That's it!" said Twilight, "I have a plan!"

And so Twilight told them her plan.

That night they headed to the stature… not while transformed.

"Are you it's a good idea not come here transformed?" asked Applejack.

"HE already knows who you are." Pointed out Rainbow Dash, "So why are you worried?"

"He aid this was going to be a one on one battle." Said Twilight.

"Wouldn't it be one on 6?" asked Pinkie.

Twilight blinked, "The reason why we didn't transform is because he doesn't know that the rest of us are the Sailor Guardians."

When they arrived at the stature… something weird happened.

Ponies made of mud popped out of the ground.

"Looks like we have to transform after all." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Mars Power! Make-up!" shouted Rainbow Dash;

She transformed.

"Fire Soul!"

The fire burned many of the mud ponies, but more kept on coming.

"Come on you guys! I can't do this alone." Said Sailor Mars.

"Fine." Sighed Twilight, while she was thinking, "All that planning for nothing."

"Moon Prism Power!" called out Twilight.

"Venus Power!" called out Pinkie.

"Saturn Power…" squeaked Fluttershy.

Jupiter Power!" called out Applejack.

"Mercury Power…" mumbled Rarity (who really didn't want to fight the mud ponies).

"Make-up!" called of them all out.

When they transformed the mud ponies vanished.

"That's all I need to see." Said Jadeite with a smirk, "I should have known the remaining Elements of Harmony were the Sailor Guardians."

He looked at Sailor Saturn.

"Fluttershy the Element of Kindness, meek but when it comes to protect her friend she's unstoppable… which is why I can see why you were chosen to erect the barriers." Said Jadeite.

Sailor Saturn squeaked when he said.

"Rainbow Dash… the fastest filer in Equestria and at the element of Loyalty… I should have known you would have been the fiery Sailor Mars." Said Jadeite.

Sailor Mars glared at Jadeite, if her fire abilities were able to work.

"Pinkie Pie… element of laughter." Said Jadeite, he looked at Sailor Venus, it took very once of his will power to not go fetal, "All I will say I am an idiot… moving on!"

"He didn't' even think I was a Sailor Guardian." Giggled Sailor Venus.

"And lastly Sailor Moon… Twilight Sparkle. I underestimated you. I would have thought that Celestia's prized student wouldn't be a Sailor Guardian not only was I wrong. I was spectacularly wrong." Said Jadeite.

"What are you planning Jadeite?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I think you already know!" said Jadeite.

That was they heard terrible roars.

Several manticore showed up, all of them with a blank look in their eyes.

"Have fun." Said Jadeite.

"He's controlling them!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Thank you for telling us." Said Sailor Mars dripping with sarcasm.

Sailor Saturn on the other hand…

"Why are you doing this!" she growled.

She glared at Jadeite… no wait… Stared at Jadeite.

"What…" said Jadeite.

"How dare you do this to innocent creatures." Said Sailor Saturn, "Do you think they might have feeling too."

"No…" whispered Jadeite.

I have half a mind to tell your mother." Said Sailor Saturn.

"My mother died more than 1,000 years ago." Said Jadeite.

"Then do you think she would be happy knowing you are draining ponies energy?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"No…" said Jadeite.

Jadeite began to shake, this released the control on the manticore, all of them looked confused and left. Expect for one that tackled Sailor Saturn, licked her a few times before leaving with the left.

"One of them was my friend!" said Sailor Saturn.

"I think he has the point." Said Sailor Mercury calming her down.

"Venus do you still have the Elements I gave you?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Sure do!" said Sailor Venus taking them out of… somewhere…

"Where do you even keep it?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I don't think I want to know." Mumbled Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Moon placed the Elements of Harmony on them. And they got into position.

Jadeite finally managed to get over the effects of the Stare when he saw what they were doing.

"You really think that will work on me?" he asked, "I am just a normal unicorn! There is nothing that can do to me!"

The rainbow of Harmony was unleashed on him… however he was wrong. He could feel things drain away from him. Many dark thoughts and horrifying powers that were given to him.

As the Rainbow died down he passed out.

The next thing he knew, the sun had risen. He was in what appeared to be a library. The memories of well what recently happened in life came back into his head. Memories of joining a group after being sweet-talked by Beryl. Trying to over throw the Princesses. Getting sealed away for over 1,000 years… hurting ponies, hurting a lot of ponies.

"What have I done…" he whispered.

"Good you're a awake." Said Twilight.

He saw the 6 Element Bearers/ Sailor Guardians standing there.

"You're still not evil, right?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Jadeite flinched when she said that.

"Don't' mind her." Said Applejack.

"No I understand…" said Jadeite, "I did a lot of horrible things…"

"Don't worry I know the thing to solve it!" said Pinkie suddenly getting in face, "A party!"

That was when Jadeite suddenly began to scream.

"Pinkie he's just been though a traumatic experience." Said Twilight, "He needs his boundaries right now."

"Cupcakes! CUPCAKES EVERYWHERE!" he yelled, "That doesn't BELONG IN CUPCAKES!"

"Or he's screaming about another traumatic experience…" said Rarity.

"Maybe I you should leave the room." said Twilight.

"Good idea! I owe him a double party!" said Pinkie, "

"A double party?" asked Twilight.

"It's best you don't know…" said Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie left the room for planning, while Fluttershy sat next time.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Fluttershy patting his back.

"Thank you." Said Jadeite, "It's just that… I think Pinkie Pie left me with more mental scars than the Dark Kingdom."

"Yeah, Pinkie Pie will do that." Said Rainbow Dash.

"We have already talked about, and you will stay at the Boutique since we did get along so well when… you were trying… to use my shop to steal energy." Said Rarity.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's fine, you were brainwashed…" Said Rarity, "You were, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was." Assured Jadeite, "There's something you should know…"

"What?" asked Twilight.

"The thing is… I was considered the weakest of the four kings…" said Jadeite.

In the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl sighed as she felt realized that Jadeite was no longer in her control, she was going to get rid of him any ways... and hopefully the Rainbow of Harmony erased his memory of his time as one of the Four Heavenly Kings.

"Nephrite." Said queen Beryl.

That was when a gold unicorn with a brown mane his Cutie Mark was a bunch of stars surrounding a green stone.

"You are in charge of gathering energy for Queen Metalia." Said Queen Beryl.

The unicorn named Nephrite smirked, after all, his method of gathering energy was a far different way than what Jadeite did… one that he was sure would lure out the Sailor Guardians…

Next Time: Nephrite has a completely different method, instead of getting energy from random groups of Ponies he will go after one Pony who's reaching his peak on energy, what will happen when Ace the tennis is this first targets? Meanwhile Jadeite adjusts to his new life in Ponyville. What will happen? Find out next time!


	11. The Stars Know All

A/N: So beings the Nephrite Arc... while Sailor Pluto is the chapter after next. There is a slight hint to who the Naru (or Molly for the dub fans) of the arc will be... remember it. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out Sailor Pluto's identity from her scene.

Chapter 11: The Stars Know All

Nephrite decided to explain is plan to Beryl.

"You see Jadeite was a fool, he believed he an get optimal energy from more than one pony.," explained Nephrite, "See each pony has star that dictates their energy output and by using the stars I will be determine which pony will be next."

Before Nephrite could explained more there was laughter, a flurry of a rose petals a green unicorn colt appeared in the air floating, it had a blonde mane and had a blue stone surrounded by flowers.

"Zoisite." Spat Nephrite.

"That would be pointless if the those Sailor Guardian beat you." Said the pony named Zoisite.

"I don't intend to underestimate them." Said Nephrite.

Zoisite laughed, "We are talking about a group that is under the Princesses. IT won't be that easy." Said unicorn, "Please Queen Beryl, let me be the one to gather energy."

"No…" said queen Beryl, "I have chosen Nephrite."

Zoisite scowled when she said that.

"Thank you my queen, I will not disappoint." Said Nephrite.

Sometime later Nephrite had taken over an abandoned mansion outside of Ponyville that was near the Everfree Forest.

"It's all in the star." Said Nephrite standing in the room, that when his horn glowed.

Images of the night sky appeared. The image beamed something into his horn and he saw who his first target was. A stallion that looked like he was… well… walked out of the 70's.

"So Ace." He thought.

Meanwhile at carousel boutique, Jadeite woke up. He went into the kitten area that Rarity had and found her looking over design.

"How did you sleep?" asked Rarity not really looking up.

"Okay…" said Jadeite, "I did have a weird nightmare involving Pinkie Pie being mass murdering psycho who tried to bake me into cupcakes…"

This made Rarity look up, "Please tell you're joking." Said Rarity.

"Of course I am." Said Jadeite.

He wasn't…

"Is it true that Morga's store is still empty?" asked Jadeite.

"Morga?" asked Rarity.

"The first Youma you fought." Said Jadeite.

"Oh yes." Said Rarity, "No one wants it because every pony thinks it cursed."

Jadeite blinked, "Okay…" he said, not sure how to respond.

Later that day, Nephrite was wandering around Ponyville, he wasn't sure who to ask where Ace was. He wasn't really paying attention to the extent he bumped into Carrot Top who had just finished her grocery shopping for the… who knows how long (she shops at most five times a week).

"Sorry about that." Said Nephrite.

"Not a problem." Said Carrot Top.

Nephrite helped her with her groceries.

"You're new town, right?" asked Carrot Top.

"Yes." Answered Nephrite, "My named is Maxfield Stallion."

"I see…" said Carrot Top, "If you want a welcome party you should head over to Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie always throws the best."

"I'll think about it." Said "Maxfield." "By the way, do you where Ace might be?"

"The tennis player?" asked Carrot Top, "Have you tried the tennis court?"

"No…" said Maxfield.

"Then that's where you should try." Said Carrot Top.

"Thank you." Said Maxfield.

He found the tennis and saw Ace play some random pony with a tennis ball cutie mark.

"Hey Disco Stu! It's your serve." Said the other pony.

"And stop calling me that." Said Ace.

"Maxfield" watched them play, at the end of the match "Maxfield" went to talk to Ace.

"Who are you?" asked Ace.

"I'm Maxfield Stallion." Said "Maxfield", "I own a foundation who helps ponies with their special talents by helping them though many ways. I want to gauge your talents to see if I should sponsor you."

"Sure." Responded Ace.

The two began a tennis match, during this, "Maxfield" aimed the tennis ball strait for the arm holding the tennis racket causing Ace to drop it.

"Sorry about that." Said "Maxfield.

He went to help the pony that was stuck in the '70s. He moved his horn to pick up the racket up as he did he placed a strange marking on the handle.

"Give him straight." He though.

He hovered the racket to Ace.

"Here try it now." Said Nephrite.

Ace held the racket and felt what would be described as a power surge, he felt like he had to play stronger and stronger opponents.

Meanwhile at the abandoned jewelry store, Jadeite couldn't believe his eyes… not that it was well kept.

In fact it was extraordinarily run down… it looked like it had been abandoned years ago.

"How… how is that even possible." Said Jadeite.

"Well you know… lack of upkeep, no one wanting it." Said Rarity who was with him.

"But it's been less than a month." Said Jadeite.

Rarity tried to make a come back, but she couldn't… it was unbelievable how bad it had gotten.

"I'm going to make this into my store." Said Jadeite.

"Are you sure." Said Rarity, "I mean…"

"I can't lay down feeling sorry for myself, this is something I have to do." Said Jadeite.

"But how do we fix up?" asked Rarity, "It's a mess."

"I know!" said Pinkie appearing from somewhere, "A fixing up montage."

Jadeite began to scream at the pony that suddenly appeared.

"What kind of reaction is that?" asked Pinkie who disappeared in a huff.

"Jadeite…" said Rarity.

"I'm fine… fine…" said Jadeite as he was calming down.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Rarity.

"We?" asked Jadeite.

"I'm not going to let you do this alone." Said Rarity.

"Don't you hate dirt though?" asked Jadeite.

"I'll help out when you're done with the clean up." Said Rarity.

"Thanks…" said Jadeite staring at her.

And so Jadeite began to long processes of cleaning up years of grime and dirt… which was odd. As the building wasn't even that old.

The next day, Rainbow Dash was practicing her stunts when suddenly a tennis ball hit her.

"What the!" she yelled.

She flew down and saw Ace who looked… well angry basically hitting balls at some pony who was on the ground.

"Is that all you have?" asked Ace.

"What's going on?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"One of you business Rainbow Crash." Said Ace.

"Don't call me that." growled Rainbow Dash, "Or do I have to call you Disco Stu?"

"One mistake with a rhinestone gun…" muttered Ace.

Long story short, years ago Ace once used a rhinestone gun to put "Disco Stud" on a jacket, but ran of space and it ended up as Disco Stu.

"That's it I challenge you a tennis match." Said Ace.

"But I don't know tennis." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Then learn." Said Ace, "Then tomorrow we play."

"Fine them!" said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash left the tennis court, and sighed.

"How am I going to learn in a day?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"How about a training montage!" said Pinkie, "I don't know why but I was in a montage mood."

"Fine… just don't sing it… you don't have the voice for training montage music." said Rainbow Dash.

"I know…" said Pinkie, "I wasn't planning on anyways…"

The next day… at the library.

"So… training montage…" said Twilight.

"I am never doing that again." Said Rainbow Dash, "If anything I know less about tennis than I did yesterday."

"So what happened?" asked Twilight.

"Don't ask." Said Rainbow Dash.

"So why did you come here?" asked Twilight.

Rainbow Dash mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Twilight.

"I need your book smarts." Said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight couldn't but to laugh a little.

"Sorry… couldn't help myself." Said Twilight.

"Is this about the Running of the Leaves?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"A little…" said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash sighed…

And so Twilight told Rainbow Dash all she needed to know about tennis in less than an hour.

And so it was time for the match.

Twilight and Pinkie were watching.

"I can't believe my training montage didn't work." Pouted Pinkie.

"It's okay." Said Twilight.

She looked at Ace and got a bad feeling from the tennis player.

"Hey what's going on." Said a voice.

They turned to see Jadeite and Rarity walked towards them. Jadeite was about to scream at the site of the pink pony but Rarity gagged him with a piece of cloth. He looked at Rarity and gave a look of thanks.

"Why did you do that?" asked Twilight.

"He's still scared of Pinkie." Said Rarity.

"Scared of me?" asked Pinkie, "How can you be scared of me?"

"He told me that one of your cupcakes was ghost chili." Said Rarity.

"Hey, Ghost Chili's are good and they're less spicy than a rainbow." Said Pinkie.

Jadeite whimpered apparently he never knew that Pinkie once tasted a rainbow and this fact scared him.

That was when there was a groan from the tennis court. They turned to see the opponent that Ace had was on the ground groaning.

"Get up!" yelled Ace.

"Stop it! It's my turn." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I bet it is." Said Ace.

That was when the tennis racket began to glow as did the mark, Jadeite saw the mark and spat out the clothe in his mouth.

"That's Nephrite's mark." He said.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Look at the handle." Said Jadeite, "The glowing mark."

Twilight saw it, just saw Ace began to scream in pain.

"What's going on?" asked Rainbow Dash.

That was when a strange figure began to come out of the tennis racket and Ace fainted.

The Youma appeared from appeared from the racket, causing most ponies to run away.

The Youma smiled at Rainbow Dash summoned a tennis racket and began to create fireballs and aimed them at the Pegasus.

She looked around and saw that a lot ponies haven't left yet.

"Sabao Spray!"

That was when a heavy fog rolled in.

Rainbow Dash blinked. That was when saw Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury.

"Are you going to transform?" asked Sailor Moon.

"They can't see us." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Okay!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Mars Power! Make-up!" called out Rainbow Dash.

With that she transformed into Sailor Mars.

"Fire Soul!"

The fire managed to hit the Youma, and dissipated the fog.

The ponies watching watched as the fog cleared. Then saw as the Sailor Guardians stood there in front of the Youma, causing a few ponies to cheer.

The Youma just stared at the Sailor Guardians, he whacked a ball at Sailor Mercury, incasing her in a tennis ball.

" Tennis ball?" asked Sailor Mercury.

That is when the Youma lifted her hoof causing the white unicorn to lift into the air and fly all around.

"Some pony! Please help me!" she yelled.

"Mercury." Cried Sailor Moon.

She turned to Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars, both of whom were laughing on the ground.

"This isn't a laughing matter!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Sorry… but it's just too funny!" said Sailor Venus.

"I know… of all ponies…" said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon rolled her eyes.

"I'm starting to get dizzy!" Cried Sailor Mercury.

"Okay! It's getting les funny!" said Sailor Venus.

"Crescent Beam!"

The beam hit the Youma's hoof that holding the racket that made Sailor Mercury bounce everywhere.

The Tennis ball also disappeared.

"Please make the world stop spinning…" mumbled Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon sighed, she knew it was time.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The Youma was destroyed, as the Youma also contained the energy of Ace it went back into him.

"What happened?" asked Ace, "Where am I?"

Jadeite watching this sighed.

"At least it's only Nephrite, not Zoisite or Kunzite." He sighed in relief.

In the mansion just outside of town, Nephrite scowled.

"Not going to underestimate the Sailor Guardians?" asked Zoisite appeared in the flurry of flower petals.

"Don't' say anything…" he muttered.

Zoisite only laughed.

Sometime later in the still empty shop, it was finally clean.

"So…" said Rarity still helping Jadeite, "What kind of store is this going to be?"

"What Morga made it." Said Jadeite, "A Jewelry Store."

"Really?" asked Rarity.

"One of my jobs was caring for various jewelry that belonged the princess, cleaning them, restoring them and I even made jewelry." Said Jadeite, "That's what my cutie mark stands for."

"Oh wow." Said Rarity.

Jadeite sighed, "Can you do a favor for me." Said Jadeite.

"What kind of favor?" asked Rarity.

"I need you to call a meeting for me." Said Jadeite.

"What kind of meeting?" asked Rarity.

"Sailor Guardians." Said Jadeite, "I do have to tell every pony about Nephrite."

Rarity nodded.

And so the next enemy took his position but they didn't know what other kinds of problems Nephrite would in the feature. Hopefully it wouldn't be so bad… Hopefully…

Next Time: Sailor Guardian Fever hits the school and the Cutie Mark Crusaders deiced for "CUTIE MARK CRUSADER SAILOR GUARDIANS!". Can they get to the reason why Diamond Tiara is being meaner that usual? Meanwhile Jadeite explains Nephrite's tactics as well as more about the Dark Kingdom. What will happen? Find out next time!


	12. Continuing the Crusade

Chapter 12: Continuing the Crusade

At the school house, every pony in the room were talking about well… the latest topic.

The Sailor Guardians…

"My favorite is Sailor Mars!" said Scootaloo, "She's just as awesome as Sailor Rainbow Dash."

"I like Sailor Jupiter." Said Apple Bloom, "I don't want it is about her."

"I like Sailor Mercury." Said Sweetie.

"But she can only make fog." Pointed out Scootaloo.

"So…" said Sweetie.

"Now, now class." Said Cheerilee, "I know that everyone likes talking about the Sailor Guardians."

"Which is your favorite?" asked Apple Bloom.

"A tie… between Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus." Said Cheerilee, "But we have to get back to class."

Most of the class groaned and they began their schoolwork.

At the library, there was well… a Sailor Guardian meeting.

"Nephrite uses the stars to go after his targets." Said Jadeite.

"Do you mean using the stars?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"He's able to determine who will ach their peak of energy then once it had reached it peak he will drain it." Said Jadeite, "He does so by adding a mark to the target's item."

"IS that all that happens?" asked Twilight.

Jadeite shook his head, "The target becomes more irritable and obsessive as time goes on." He explained, "At the least the end result is better than… oh no…"

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Is it okay, if I use your dragon to send a letter to the Princess?" asked Jadeite.

"I have a name you know." Said Spike coming in.

"I never caught it." Admitted Jadeite.

"Seriously?" muttered Spike.

"Seriously." Said Jadeite.

"What's wrong?" asked Twilight.

"I'll tell you when the time's right." Said Jadeite, "I have to tell the Princesses first."

The 6 examined looks as Jadeite went to write the letter.

Sometime later, in the school, it was time for recess.

The Cute Mark Crusaders were talking about the Sailor Guardians again.

"You're still talking about the Sailor Guardians." Said Diamond Tiara.

"Yeah, so?" asked Scootaloo.

"Everyone knows they're not real." Said Silver Spoon.

Diamond Tiara blinked, "I told you I saw them didn't I?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"No… you didn't." said Silver Spoon.

"Well I did." Said Diamond Tiara, "But I don't get why they're so popular."

"Because they're real super heroes" said Scootaloo rolling her eyes.

"What about your sisters?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Apple Bloom.

"If memory serves you were pointing out how awesome they were." Said Diamond Tiara.

The three Cutie Mark Crusaders began to glare at the two stuck up girls.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" cheered Snips.

The five looked at Snips.

"Uh-oh…" he said as he ran away while Snails just stood there.

"Why does he keep doing that?" asked Sweetie.

"I have no idea." Said Silver Spoon.

This fortunately stopped the argument as they didn't want to start up Snips chanting again.

Meanwhile in a dark mansion outside of the town Nephrite was looking for the next target. The star beamed it into his horn and he saw the vision, Diamond Tiara.

"So she's the one." Thought Nephrite.

After school, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were going over a list of things to do.

"Okay, we tired secret shoppers, candy eaters and pillow testers." Said Apple Bloom going over the list.

"I still say that we should try to candy eaters again." Said Scootaloo.

"No way…" said Sweetie, "I don't want to experience that ever again."

"How about Cutie Mark Crusader Sailor Guardians?" asked Apple Bloom.

The other two looked at each other and agreed "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SAILOR GUARDIANS!"

They then got the costumes.

"Sailor Sun!" said Scootaloo wearing one with purple collar and skirt with an orange ribbon

"Sailor Earth!" said Apple Bloom, wearing one with a red collar and skirt with yellow ribbons.

"Sailor Eris!" said Sweetie wearing one with light pink collar and skirt with lavender ribbons.

Both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked at each other, both were extremely confused.

"It's that Dwarf Planet that that astronomer Princess Luna sent to talk to us about Pluto." Said Sweetie.

All she got a blank stare.

"Fine then." Said Sweetie, "Sailor Star!"

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER SAILOR GUARDIANS! YAY!" yelled the three.

Meanwhile with the two stuck up ponies. They were just talking, about whatever.

"Why were they even put into our class?" asked Diamond Tiara, "They shouldn't be even going our school."

"I know right." Said Silver Spoon.

That was when suddenly Diamond Tiara tripped, it was hard enough to have her tiara fall off.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice.

They looked up and saw "Maxfield Stallion".

"I'm fine." Said Diamond Tiara.

"Here… let me get your tiara." Said "Maxfield".

He place his horn on the middle diamond of Diamond Tiara's diamond tiara. The mark appeared and he placed it on her head.

That was when she felt a strange charge go though her.

"Are you okay?" asked Silver Spoon.

"I'm… fine…" said Diamond Tiara.

The next day at school, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were wearing they're Sailor Guardians costumes.

"Cheerilee." Muttered Diamond Tiara, "They're on costumes…"

Cheerilee looked at the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Now girls, you know the rules no costumes allowed unless it's the day of nightmare night or your LARPing." Said Cheerilee.

"Uh… what's LARPing?" asked Snails.

That was when Lighting Bolt suddenly came into the room, "LARPing is the majestic of all the entrainment! It brings joy to so many yet fear to the same amount."

The class stared at the white Pegasus who they realized was dressed like a knight.

"Why are you here?" asked Cheerilee confused.

"Twas flying freely when I heard the call of the LARP that I gave birth to." Said Lighting Bolt.

"What?" asked Cheerilee.

"I was flying by when I heard you talking about the LARPing rule I helped create as a filly." Said Lighting Bolt.

"Oh…" said Cheerilee blinking.

"Now fare thee well! For I will be searching for the crystal sword of the Moon Princess!" said Lighting Bolt who left suddenly.

"I think we can all agree to pretend that never happened." Said Cheerilee.

Most of the classes nodded in agreement, expect for Silver Spoon who seemed down for some reason.

During Recess, Silver Spoon was crying.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Scootaloo.

"What does it matter?" asked Silver Spoon, "You don't even like me?"

"Yeah ,but it seems weird you of all ponies." Said Apple Bloom.

"Well, well isn't the old grey mare, it seems like you're talking to the blank flanks." Said Diamond Tiara suddenly showing up.

"I'm younger that you." Cried Silver Spoon.

"Whatever." Muttered Diamond Tiara walking away.

"That was weird." Said Scootaloo.

"She's been like this since yesterday." Cried Silver Spoon.

"All right! I think this is a case for the…" said Apple Bloom.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER SAILOR GUARDIANS!" yelled all three.

"What does that have to do with being a Sailor Guardian?" asked Silver Spoon.

"Um... we are trying the help you." Said Sweetie.

"Never mind…" mumbled Silver Spoon.

That afternoon at the newly opened jewelry store. Diamond Tiara was trying on jewelry.

"Why are you trying out so many?" asked Jadeite.

"Because…" said Diamond Tiara.

That was when music swelled up.

"Sorry but there's a rule in the store." Said Jadeite, "No musical numbers."

"Why?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"Because of a certain pink ponies who I will never name does those a lot." Said Jadeite.

"It's not me is it?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"Trust me, if you were that pony I would be screaming." said Jadeite.

"Diamond Tiara." Said a voice.

She turned to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Silver Spoon.

"What do you want?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"We just wanted to see if you were all right." Said Apple Bloom.

"Why should you care! You ruined my Cute-ceañera!" yelled Diamond Tiara.

That was when the mark of Nephrite began to glow.

"I may not know what a Cute-ceañera is…" said Jadeite.

Diamond Tiara glared at him and he saw that mark.

"Girl you have to leave now!" said Jadeite.

"Why?" asked Scootaloo.

"Because she's being controlled by the Dark Kingdom!" said Jadeite.

"The Dark Kingdom?" asked Scootaloo.

"You know the Sailor Guardians enemy." Said Sweetie.

"How do you know that?" asked Silver Spoon.

"Until this store opened he's been staying with my sister." Said Sweetie.

"Oh…" said Silver Spoon.

That was when the Youma came out the Tiara, sucking away all of Diamond Tiara's energy. The Cute Mark Crusaders and Silver Spoon Screamed.

"Great… just great…" thought Jadeite, "What am I going to do, should I get the girl's out here, warn the Guardians or off the Youma. I don't have any of the magic I had when I was with the Dark Kingdom."

"Someone help!" cried Silver Spoon.

"That was when Lighting Bolt came though the door.

"Innocent fillies! I have come to save the day!" said Lighting Bolt, still in her armor.

That was when she saw it was a Youma.

"Oh horse apples… I thought it was just kids pretending." Said Lighting Bolt.

That was when the Youma shot a beam at the LARPer Covering her in diamond.

This only made the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Silver Spoon scream even more.

The Youma looked at the four fillies and smiled evilly. It shot a beam at them.

"Silence Wall!"

The Wall protected the young Fillies.

They saw all 6 Sailor Guardians.

"You girls okay?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes…" answered Sweetie.

That was when Jadeite suddenly screamed.

"Ghost chilies! They're everywhere! They physically burn!" yelled Jadeite.

"What's that about?" asked Scootaloo.

"Don't ask." Said Sailor Mars.

"I think I should calm him down." Said Sailor Mercury.

The other five looked at her, causing Sailor Mercury to blush slightly.

"It's nothing…" said Sailor Mercury.

"So you think…" said Sailor Jupiter.

That was when the Youma yelled tired of being annoyed.

It shot another beam, but the Sailor Guardians managed to dodge, they saw the location it shot at was now covered in diamonds.

"It had some sort of diamond power." Said Sailor Moon.

"Thanks you captain obvious." Mumbled Sailor Mars.

"How can we stop diamonds, they're super hard?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Fire Soul!" shouted Sailor Mars.

The fire hurt the Youma.

"Well fire…" said Sailor Mars.

"Maybe it's energy." Said Sailor Moon.

"Energy?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Okay!" said Sailor Venus.

"Crescent Beam!"

The energy beam hit the Youma, sending it to the ground.

"All right! My turn!" said Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

With that the Youma was destroyed.

"What's going on?" asked Diamond Tiara.

The Diamond coating also disappeared.

"Fighting evil by moon light…" sang Lighting Bolt in a daze before hitting the ground and shouting "I'm okay!"

"I'm in that new Jewelry Store!" said Diamond Tiara realizing where she was, she then saw Jadeite on the floor in his Pinkie induced fear, "It was his fault! Wasn't it!"

"Cupcakes! Cupcakes everywhere! They're smiling at me!" he yelled.

"Never mind…" said Diamond Tiara.

"It was your Tiara." Said Silver Spoon, "The monster…"

"Youma…" corrected Sailor Venus.

"Came out of it." Said Silver Spoon.

"That's weird." Said Diamond Tiara.

Silver Spoon hugged her friend, "I'm so glad you're back to normal."

"What?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"Just never mind… let's leave these losers behind." Said Silver Spoon.

There was an awkward silence as they left.

"So…" said Sailor Moon changing the subject, "Why are you dressed up Sailor Guardian costumes?"

The three Cutie Mark Crusaders blushed.

"Forsooth! They have become LARPers like me!" said Lighting Bolt.

"No… we haven't!" said Apple Bloom.

"Then try out LARPing! Perhaps it shall be your special talent!" said Lighting Bolt.

"Run?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Good idea!" said Scootaloo.

And so the three Cutie Mark Crusaders ran away as fast as possible.

As the store was empty, they de-transformed, and after managing to get Jadeite to clam down.

"I forgot you coming to check out the store" said Jadeite.

"Why do I have to stand this far away!" yelled Pinkie from the other side of the store.

"Because you still terrify me!" yelled Jadeite.

"IT looks like that Nephrite will go after foals too." Sighed Twilight.

"Hey at least it's easy to look." Said Jadeite, "You just have to find a pony that more irritable than usual… "

"What?" asked Pinkie.

Jadeite rolled his eyes.

"We'll have to talk about this later, after I fully recover from that c-word induced flashback." Said Jadeite.

"C-word?" asked Applejack.

"I think he means cupcakes." Said Rainbow Dash.

That was when Jadeite screamed, and once again fell to the ground.

"I think Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash should leave." Said Rarity.

"What!" yelled Pinkie.

Meanwhile in Canterlot Castle.

"Hazah!" came a cheer from, Luna's chambers.

That was Princess Celestia came into Luna's chambers and saw her younger sister celebrating as much as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Princess Celestia.

"I did it! I finally did it!" said Princess Luna.

What?" asked Princess Celestia.

Luna help up a necklace, it was black with that in the shape of the Pluto symbol.

"Then that means…" said Princess Celestia.

"The 7th Sailor Guardian, Sailor Pluto." Said Princess Luna.

"Have you chosen the pony?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Yes I have…" said Princess Luna.

At the Cute Mark Crusaders Hideout, they sighed.

"I don't' think we're doing Cutie Mark Crusaders Sailor Guardians right." Said Sweetie.

"Let's save this for another time." Said Apple Bloom.

"So Lighting Bolt doesn't mistake us for LARPers…" said Scootaloo, "Whatever that means…"

And so the 7th Sailor Guardian would be on the way soon … and the cutie Mark Crusaders learn that being Cutie Mark Crusader Sailor Guardians takes more research…

Next Time: Theists a Youma who was in love with Jadeite sees how he's getting along with rarity and is sent in a jealous rage. After overhearing a plan from, Zoisite and the other heavily king, she steals it and suggests it to Nephrite in revenge for the Sailor Guardians for "taking Jadeite" away, meanwhile Princess Luna informs the one she has chosen abut the Sailor Guardians... What will happen, find out next time!


	13. Sailor Muffins!

A/N: It's time for Sailor Pluto's introduction. I hope you presently surprised... or did see it coming... I hope it's the former. Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Sailor Muffins!

Thetis, was a Youma, but not just any Youma. A Youma under Beryl's command. Most Youma were under the command of the four Heavenly Kings, but she was an elite Youma under Beryl. One of the best.

However she knew that Jadeite was in hot water, she loved him… even if he didn't pay attention to her feelings, he was aware of them.

While she did miss him, she knew it was better for him in Ponyville.

That is why she was planning to surprise him for a visit.

The shop he opened up was empty, meaning he was busy. But she waited in the shadows. That when he arrived, with a cart of Jewels, with a female unicorn (who was of course Rarity).

"Thank you Rarity for teaching me the gem finding spell." Said Jadeite.

"It's no problem, I felt you would put it good use, as long as you prove me with some jewelry for new dresses." Said Rarity.

"Don't worry, I will." Said Jadeite, that was when he noticed something, "Use have something in your hair."

"What!" yelled Rarity.

Jadeite used his unicorn magic to get it out which appeared to be a flower petal.

"Must have gotten in your mane when we passed by the flower shop." Said Jadeite.

Both of them laughed.

"I'll see you around." said Rarity.

"Yeah…" said Jadeite.

Thetis watched this and scowled… well if she could (she didn't have a mouth).

"This is those Sailor Guardians fault!" she muttered.

This was not Jadeite… this was not her Jadeite… at least not any more!

That was when she had an idea. She remembered that Nephrite was actually living just outside Ponyville. She also remembered something she heard Zoisite talking to with the strongest of the Four Heavenly kings… their plan if they were the ones charge of gathering energy and fighting the Sailor Guardians.

Meanwhile in the Library, Spike was in a bad mood.

"Is this about Jadeite?" asked Thetis.

"No of course not." Said Spike, "I'm just worried that he might still be evil."

"He's not evil, he was hit by the Elements of Harmony." Said Twilight.

"Well I think…" said Spike, but he wasn't able to finish that sentence as he burped up fire and a letter came out. Twilight lifted the letter and read it.

"No way." Said Twilight.

"What?" asked Spike.

"Princess Luna was able to complete the Sailor Pluto power!" said Twilight.

"Really?" asked Spike, "Who are they going to get?"

"I don't know, all I know is that she's from Ponyville." Said Twilight.

Meanwhile at the post office, the mail mare was getting ready for the day when the post master showed up and said "Before you go, here a little for you."

"Thanks." Said the mail mare, she opened and read it, her eyes widened, "Um… I have to take the day off."

"Why?" asked the postmaster.

The mail mare showed him the letter, he blinked, then blinked again, he held the letter to the light.

"This letter is an official letter from the Princesses." Said the postmaster surprised, "Why do they want to talk to you."

"I don't know! But muffins away!" said the Mail Mare flying towards Canterlot.

"You still have you bad!" yelled the postmaster.

The mail mare flew back, "Oops!" said the mail mare coming back, she gave the postmaster the bag before flying off again.

In the mansion, Nephrite was taking a break, when Thetis at appeared.

"Oh hello Thetis." Said Nephrite, the two were on good terms.

"I need your help with destroying the Sailor Guardians." Said Thetis.

"What?" asked Nephrite, "And why would you want to destroy the Sailor Guardians all of a sudden."

"I have my reasons. Said Thetis.

"Does thus have to do with Jadeite?" asked Nephrite.

"No… of course not…" said Thetis.

Nephrite rolled his eyes and walked away, he quickly figured it out, Jadeite had probably developed feelings for some pony, she saw and she was now blinded by jealousy and wanted revenge for the Sailor Guardians for "taking him away" even if Jadeite was already in hot water with Beryl for not gathering enough energy and kept loosing to the Sailor Guardians.

"I have an idea." Said Thetis, "No… wait… that's not a good way to put it. I stole an idea from Zoisite."

Nephrite walked back, "Really? You stole it from Zoisite." He asked.

Thetis smirked (as best she can having no mouth).

Sometime later, at a table outside the café, Twilight was talking to Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack.

"That's great it's finally happening." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I really hope it's someone we get along with." Said Fluttershy.

That was when there was a rambling. They turned to see a nearby fountain was shaking. That was when it suddenly exploded.

Several chunks of stone headed for a young filly, who was frozen. When suddenly the stone was stopped by unicorn magic.

On top of a building stood Sailor Moon!

"Wait… what!" said Twilight.

But the colors of Sailor Moon were wrong, the things on her outfit that should be fuchsia were a dark blue as was her coat.

The filly ran towards her father.

"Thank you Sailor Moon!" said the filly.

"No problem!" said the Fake Sailor Moon as she ran away.

"Or she could be a braggart who's posing as you." Said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight could only face hoof.

However the thing was, Sailor Pluto was not a unicorn but a Pegasus and she had yet to receive her powers

In fact at that very moment, she had only arrived at the Place.

The grey Pegasus arrived.

"I'm here Princesses! What do you need?" asked the Pegasus, "And please don't say it involves mail. Oh wait… please don't punish me for crushing your student with various heavy items! I'm sorry! It accident! Please don't sue me!"

"What?" asked Princess Luna confused.

"You're not going to punish or sue me?" asked the Pegasus, "Good!"

No." said Princess Celestia.

"Okay! Good." Said the Pegasus.

"Have you heard about the Sailor Guardians?" asked Princess Luna.

"Of course I have." Said the Pegasus, "I do live in Ponyville."

Princess Celestia.

"I have chosen you, to be the 7th Guardian Sailor Pluto." Said Princess Luna.

"Is that why you've been aggressively pushing the fact that Pluto is a planet?" asked the Pegasus.

"Yes." Sighed Princess Luna.

"I see." Said the Pegasus, "But why me?"

Princess Celestia sighed, "You see occasionally, ponies have the abilities to see the future or even rarely the past and the future. Sometimes these only appear as strange thing." She explained.

"Oh like the Pinkie Sense." Said the Pegasus.

"Yes, though Pinkie Pie's abilities are among the weaker cases." Said Princess Luna.

"So what does this have to do with me?" asked the Pegasus.

"You have the strongest abilities." Said Princess Celestia, "You can see in both the past and future. However…"

"It made me an idiot." Said the Pegasus.

The Princesses looked at each other.

"I know I'm not a smart pony. I know I'm stupid." Said the Pegasus, "There's no need to insult me by sugar coating it."

The two princesses looked at each other.

"So the powers I have broke my brain." Said the Pegasus, "Sounds about right… that explains my Muffin Sense."

"I'm hoping that by taking this job that you would help you deal with your powers." Said Princess Luna.

"Hey you had me at Sailor Guardians." Said the Pegasus, "I accept the powers because it looks so fun!"

Luna lifted the necklace onto the Pegasus neck, both she and the necklace glowed.

"You are now Sailor Pluto. The Sailor Guardian of Time." Said Princess Luna, "The way to transform is…"

"No wait! I got it!" said the Pegasus.

"It's Morphin' Time! Sailor Pluto!" she said.

"No…" said Princess Luna.

"I guess it's something else…" said the Pegasus, "Guardian Transform! We are S.G!"

This was going to take a while…

Just outside the Everfree forest.

"So let me get this strait, Sailor Pluto might be posing as you?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"That's right." Said the real Sailor Moon.

Why are we transformed again?" asked Sailor Venus.

"On the off chance it's a trap." Said the real Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus nodded.

"Besides you didn't see the fake Sailor Moon." Said Sailor Mars, "She was blue…"

"So?" asked Sailor Venus.

"We're starting to think it's Trixie." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"But she doesn't live in Ponyville." Pointed out Sailor Mercury.

"It's possible she moved." Said Sailor Saturn.

"Anyway. Word I that she headed into the Everfree Frost." Said the real Sailor Moon.

That was when they heard an evil laughter.

They ran up ahead and saw the fake Sailor Moon tied up and in front of her was Nephrite.

"So you're the Sailor Guardians." Said Nephrite, "It's a pleasure to meet I'm…"

"Nephrite we know." Said the real Sailor Moon.

"Good to know." Said Nephrite.

"Let go of her right now." Said the real Sailor Moon.

"Why?" asked Nephrite.

"So I can scold her." Said the real Sailor Moon.

Nephrite blinked, "Seriously?" was his response.

"Yes." Answered Sailor Moon.

The fake Sailor Moon began to laugh.

"You fell for it." She said.

That was when suddenly water came out of the ground, tried to hit Sailor Mars and Sailor Saturn but they managed to dodge.

The ropes that tied the fake Sailor Moon disappeared and she ditched disguise, revealing she was Thetis.

"So it's a Youma!" said Sailor Venus.

"At least it's not Trixie." Said Sailor Jupiter.

All of them nodded in agreement.

"Now!" said Thetis.

That was when Nephrite's Horn began to glow. A large black dome surrounded the Sailor Guardians.

"We can get out of this!" said Sailor Mars, "Fire Soul!"

The fire hit the dome but it did nothing.

"Wow you are an idiot." Said Thetis, "You don't want to try that again because I'm sure that next you do it the fire suck out all the oxygen."

Sailor Mars began to sweat.

"How about this then." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Flower Hurricane!"

The flowers did nothing to the dome.

"Flowers! That's pathetic." Said Thetis.

That was when the dome started to retract in on itself.

"This isn't good." Said Sailor Moon.

That was when she took out her communicator.

"What good will that do?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I need to let the Princesses know about this." Said Sailor Moon.

"Isn't Sailor…" said Sailor Venus.

That was when Sailor Jupiter covered her mouth.

"You can't let tem know about that." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"We can still get out this." Said Sailor Mercury.

Back at the Palace, the Pegasus had stopped her attempts at trying to transformed with weird phrases.

"Oh so that's the phrase." Said the Pegasus.

The Princesses nodded.

"Okay, Pluto Power! Make-up!" said the Pegasus.

She transformed into her Sailor Guardian form, she main color was black (collar, skirt, choker, boots (which were like Moon and Mercury's) and sock lining. Her second color was yellow (the ribbon in a change the gem in the center of the tiara).

That was when Sailor Pluto froze for a second.

"I just got a weird head ache with pictures!" said Sailor Pluto.

"What was it?" asked Princess Luna.

"The other Sailor Guardian trapped in a glowing dome tag shrinking." Said Sailor Pluto.

That was when the communicator that Princess Luna was going to gibe to Sailor Pluto began to beep.

Princess Celestia, was the one that picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Princess Celestia is that you?" came Sailor Moon voice.

"Yes." Said Princess Celestia, "And I am well aware that you trapped in a shrinking dome."

"What… how… did you…"came Sailor Moon's response.

Princess Celestia started laughing.

"Please don't do that." Mumbled Princess Luna.

"Don't worry, help is on that way." Said Princess Celestia.

"Okay." Came Sailor Moon's response but it sounded like she was still a little confused.

Princess Celestia came the communicator to Sailor Pluto.

"You saw they are, didn't you?" asked Princess Luna.

"Sure did!" said Sailor Pluto.

"Now go!" said Princess Luna.

"Muffins away!" said Sailor Pluto as she flew out of the window.

"Are you sure we chose a good one?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Don't worry I'm sure." Said Princess Luna.

The Everfree forest. The dome got smaller and smaller.

"Soon, you will die." Said Thetis, "And I will avenge Jadeite.

"He's still alive." Said Sailor Mercury.

"So… he's not the jadeite I knew." Said Thetis.

"Are you sure help is coming?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I know there is now way the Princess won't let us down." Said Sailor Moon.

"What I want to know is how the Princesses know." Said Sailor Venus.

The come began to get to the size they didn't' have any room at all.

"Any second now…" said Thetis with a smirk (though she didn't have a mouth).

"You're wrong!" came a voice.

"Dead Scream!"

A yellow back hit Nephrite's horn breaking his concentration and shattering the dome.

"Who that that?" asked Thetis.

"Muffins!" came a battle cry as Sailor Pluto landed.

"Who are you?" asked Nephrite.

"I'm Sailor Pluto! The 7th Sailor Guardian!" said Sailor Pluto.

"Well at least we know it's defiantly not Trixie." Said Sailor Mars.

The others agreed.

Thetis looked like she was ready to fight. However Nephrite stopped her.

"Do you know what will happen if you get injured?" asked Nephrite, "Beryl will have my head."

"Fine then." Said Thetis, "When I come up with a new plan I will destroy you once and for all!"

The two teleported away.

The first 6 Sailor Guardians breathed a sigh of relief.

"I bet you can't guess who I am!" said Sailor Pluto.

"Derpy." Said Sailor Mars.

"What… how?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"You're battle cry." Said Sailor Mars.

"Only one Ponyville would have a battle cry of "muffins"." Said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Pluto de-transformed.

"And you're…" said Derpy.

"The Princesses didn't tell us did she?" asked Sailor Moon.

"No she did not." Said Derpy.

"She did fly off to save our lives." pointed out Sailor Saturn.

"Okay… that is understandable." Said Sailor Moon.

"Looks like I'm a member of the team now" said Derpy jumping into the air… however… "Uh… guys… I seem to be stuck."

The other sighed… wondering just why she was chosen for this.

In Nephrite's mansion, the two appeared.

"I will contact you once I have a plan to destroy the Guardian once and for all." Said Thetis.

"Or you steal from me." Said Zoisite's voice as he appeared in a flurry of flower petals.

"Yes is was your plan." Said Thetis, "But I have a question, who was going to dress up like Sailor Moon?"

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"IT was you… wasn't it." Said Nephrite.

"I have to go." Said Zoisite.

Both of them looked at each other.

"I did not need to know that." Said Thetis.

"Neither did I." said Nephrite.

And so Derpy Hooves became a Sailor Guardian. While she wasn't the smartest she was still a member of the team, and only time will tell how valuable she will be.

Next time: The first 6 learn more about Derpy, beyond the fact that she's the mail mare, and that she empties he best friend's fridge all the time. She caring mother too. Meanwhile Nephrite chooses his next target? Who is it? Find out next time!


	14. The Derp Side of the Moon

Chapter 14: The Derp Side of the Moon

"And that's why I was chosen by the Princesses to be Sailor Pluto." Said Derpy.

Twilight, Flattish, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack all those there gaping.

"I knew it!" yelled Pinkie, "How else would be able to determine the freshness of muffins."

"So is that whey Pinkie is Pinkie?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No… it's not. They told me her powers are far weaker than mine." Said Derpy.

"So the pinkie sense is explainable." Said Twilight, she mumbled something that sounded like, "I should have just asked Princess Celestia."

"Well I have to go." Said Derpy, "It's my day to pick up Dinky."

"You know I never met your husband." Said Twilight.

Derpy glared at the purple unicorn.

"You haven't been here that long, so you have no idea about the relationship I have with my Ex-husband." Said Derpy, "The other pony who picks Dinky up is Sparkler, Dinky's older half sister on her father's side."

"I see…" said Twilight.

"Never bring him up again… unless he's town… but that would be stupid." Said Derpy.

Derpy flew out the window.

"So…" said Twilight.

"Her ex was a horrible pony who used mares, he was run out of town a year before you came here." Said Rarity.

"I see." Said Twilight.

Back at the school the children were being let out, when Derpy arrived.

"Mommy!" said Dinky happily.

"Hi my little muffin!" said Derpy picking her up.

"Can we see Carrot Top today?" asked Dinky.

"Sure!" said Derpy.

Meanwhile Derpy's hapless best friend was going home with groceries, muttering things, when she saw "Maxfield Stallion" looking for something.

"Hey there." Said Carrot Top.

"Oh it's you again." Said "Maxfield", "Is your special talent grocery shopping?"

"I wish." Said Carrot Top, "Then I wouldn't mind when my best friend empties my fridge several times a week."

"So do you know where a pony named Pokey Peirce is?" asked Maxfield.

"Look for some place selling balloons" said Carrot Top.

"What?" asked "Maxfield".

That was when a nearby store kicked out said unicorn.

"There he is." Said Carrot Top

"Oh come on!" yelled Pokey Piece.

"And take you're new hatpin with you!" yelled the store clerk.

The store clerk tossed out his hatpin.

"So…" said Maxfield.

"His Special Talent is popping balloons." Said carrot top.

"Maxfield" sighed, this was going to be a very weird one. He walked over to the hatpin on the ground, giving it his mark.

"Here's your hatpin." Said "Maxfield", while thinking "This is going to be a weird one."

Pokey Peirce used his magic to levitate the pin, that was when he felt a power surge unlike every other.

Carrot Top shrugged and continued her way home.

"Carrot Top!" came a cheerful voice.

She looked up and saw Derpy with Dinky on her back flying towards her.

"Did you actually get your job done today?" asked Carrot Top.

"I told you yesterday the Princesses called me, what was I supposed to do?" asked Derpy.

Carrot Top sighed at that one.

"Can you make muffins for us Carrot Top." Said Dinky.

Carrot Top sighed, then looked at Derpy, "Stop using her to get me to make you muffins."

The next day, Derpy was doing her usual morning route when she arrived at the library, she knocked on the door and Twilight opened it.

"It's the new book I ordered." Said Twilight, "Think you Derpy."

"You're welcome Twilight." Said Derpy.

Derpy was about to fly off.

"Wait!" said Twilight.

"Yeah?" asked Derpy.

"Do you want o have lunch today?" asked Twilight, "I was planning to go with some of the others."

"Sure!" said Derpy, "I have nothing better to do!"

Later that day, Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack and Derpy were eating lunch.

"So…" said Twilight, "What does your Cutie Mark mean?"

"My love of bubble wrap! I partially get paid in bubble wrap for my work!" said Derpy.

"That doesn't sound good," said Twilight.

"Pinkie gets partially paid in cupcakes." Pointed out Applejack.

"Oh… yeah…" said Twilight.

"Where is Pinkie Pie? She was supposed to meet us." Said Fluttershy.

That was when Pinkie arrived.

"You won't believe this! Pokey Pierce has gone insane!" yelled Pinkie.

"What?" asked applejack.

"It's hard to explain but I need you come to sugar cube corner!" said Pinkie.

They got to Sugar Cube Corner… where they saw Pokey Pierce holding Mrs. Cake hostage with his hat pin, while forcing Mr. Cake to blow up balloons.

"Do it! Or I will stab your wife!" said Pokey Peirce.

"Stop right there!" yelled Twilight.

Pokey Peirce gasped, "Princess Celestia's student, what's her face." He said, "Sorry, but I never caught your name."

"Really?" asked Twilight.

"I know weird right… I mean you saved Equestria twice and yet I never learned your name… brain fart." Said Pokey Peirce whop then turned crazy again, "Get back or the woman gets poked."

"Please save me!" cried Mrs. Cake.

"It's only a hat pin…" said Applejack.

That was when the mark of Nephrite began to glow, as did the hatpin. That was when there was a flash of light and a pin unicorn monster appeared.

"Pin unicorn Youma!" corrected Pinkie.

Right… Pin Unicorn Youma… I haven't written this in a while you know!

That was when the Youma pinned Mr. and Mrs. Cake into the wall before bolting out the door.

"Someone call the Sailor Guardians!" yelled Derpy, "I mean they can be anywhere."

There was an awkward silence… somehow Derpy had forgotten.

"Come on…" said Twilight tugging on her tail.

They left the Cakes still pinned to the wall.

"I wonder what that was about." Said Mr. Cake.

"I don't know." Said Mrs. Cake.

Outside the Pin Youma headed to its destination…

However, the Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Pluto all jumped in front of them.

"You're not getting passed us!" said Sailor Moon.

"Well Sailor brats! You're about to be turned into pin cushions!" laughed the Youma evilly.

"Boo!" yelled a spectator.

"That was lame one!" yelled another.

"You suck!" yelled a third.

"I'm not meant to entertain, if I was then I would have sucked someone else dry!" said the Youma.

The Youma sighed and aimed several pins at the group.

"Silence Wall…"

The shield black the pins and the Youma jumped back.

"I'll have to try something that will work." Said the Youma.

Sailor Pluto stood before the Youma and glared.

"So you want to play…" said the Youma.

A window blew between the two.

"What was my attack called again?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"You forgot?" asked Sailor Moon.

"No wait…" said Sailor Pluto, "I have an idea!"

That was when Sailor Pluto took out several sheet of bubble wrap.

"Ooh! Bubble wrap!" said the Pin Youma.

It began to pop the bubble wrap.

"Now I remember!" said Sailor Pluto.

"Dead Scream!"

The purple ball hit the pin Youma.

"Yay! I got him!" cheered Sailor Pluto.

"Dirty trick!" yelled the Pin Youma.

"Crescent Beam!"

The attack hit the Pin Youma, causing it to be sent flying into a nearby wall.

Sailor Moon sighed… this was getting really weird.

She also knew she had to end it.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The tiara hit the Pin Youma and destroyed.

"So… what's her name?" asked a young colt.

"Oh… Sailor Pluto." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Awesome!" yelled the colt.

"I wonder if ad to with Princess Luna's pushing of Pluto being a planet." Said another colt.

Sailor Pluto then saw the bubble wrap… and cried. "Noooooooooo! That my last bubble wrap!"

"It's okay! I'm sure you can get more soon." Comforted Sailor Venus.

Nearby, Nephrite watched, he face hoofed.

"Note to self. If a pony had a really weird Cutie Mark don't drain their energy." Said Nephrite.

"Well you failed again." Said Zoisite appearing his usual petals of flowers.

"You can say it…" said Nephrite.

"Okay then…" said Zoisite, "What the hay was that!"

"I don't know!" said Nephrite.

"Lets pretend this one never happened." Said Zoisite.

"Agreed." Said Nephrite.

"Oh wait… I like when you fail this badly." Said Zoisite, "That was hilarious… seriously! A pony who's lot in life is to pop balloons!"

Nephrite grumbled under his breath.

That night Derpy was crying… why?

"I wont' be able to be pain until next week!" she cried.

"Why did you use up all of your bubble wrap so soon?" asked Carrot Top.

"I can't tell you! It's secret!" cried Derpy.

Carrot Top could only nod and went to reading a book about cooking while tuning out her best friend crying over her bubble wrap.

And so Derpy faced off for the first time against one of Nephrite's Youma... wasn't it was weird coincidence that it was against a Youma that was created from the need to pop balloons… weird… really, really weird…

Next Time: Rainbow Dash gets a letter from the Wonder Bolts telling her that they will be in town for a few days. To say she would be excited would be an underestimate, however one of them is acting strangely. Could she be a target or no? Find out next time!


	15. Wondering Wonder

A/N: Yay! 10,000 hits! Anyways important thing about this chapter... more than half of it was written long before Wonder bolt Academy... so I won't need to go into details about certain things involving that episode and Rainbow Falls... anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 15: Wondering Wonder

Rainbow Dash was sleeping on her bed when she heard a knock.

"This better not be a about the weather…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

She opened the door and saw Derpy.

"Morning Derpy." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Here's a letter." Said Derpy.

Rainbow Dash shrugged and opened it, and saw that it was from the Wonder Bolts.

She read it, "Dear, Rainbow Dash. I know we wanted to hang out with you at the Grand Galloping Gala, but we were busy with prior arguments. All of us agree that what we did was wrong and we want to make it up to you. We will be visiting Ponyville for an air show and we hope to hang out with you. P.S. Just to be clear we were in on Princess Celestia's plan to ruin the Grand Galloping Gala. We knew at either you or your friends going to cause problems, we're not angry with anything you did."

That's when Rainbow Dahs began to squee.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she Rainbow Dash repeating several times.

"You seem happy." Said Derpy.

"Of course I'm happy! The Wonder Bolts are coming here!" said Rainbow Dash, "How do I know it's not a dream"

"That's good." Said Derpy, "By the way… do you have a muffin?"

"No…" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh…" said Derpy.

And the next few days, Rainbow Dash was squeeing.

Frankly it annoyed her friends.

Then it was the day… the day they would stay in Ponyville.

The Wonder Bolts were checking into Ponyville's inn (not dressed in their usual uniforms).

"So." Said Misty Fly, the one that Rainbow Dash didn't talk to at the Grand Galloping Gala, "I didn't get a chance to talk to her. What's she like?"

"She's really cool! She saved my pie!" said Soarin'.

"I know…" said Misty Fly.

"Why don't you explore the town." Said Spitfire, "Most people don't recognize you with out your suit."

"That's a good idea." Said Misty Fly.

Misty Fly left the hotel to explore the town, since she was out of uniform no one stared at her.

She found the town nice and quiet. That was when she bumped into somepony. It was "Maxfield Stallion". The bump knocked her goggles from her neck.

"Sorry about that." Said "Maxfield".

"Where are my goggles?" asked Misty Fly.

"I have them." Said "Maxfield".

He placed the mark on the goggles, the mark glowed then disappeared, he lifted the goggles up to Misty Fly's neck. Misty Fly felt the surge of energy.

Sometime later she got back to the hotel.

"Hey Misty Fly…" said Spitfire, "We're going to see Rainbow Dash."

"Fine… whatever…" muttered Misty Fly.

Spitfire and Soarin' exchanged looks.

"Are you okay?" asked Soarin'.

"I'm fine." Said Misty Fly coldly.

Both Spitfire and Soarin' once again exchanged looks.

That didn't' sound good…

They went up to Rainbow Dash's house. Inside Rainbow Dash was doing breathing exercises.

"All right! They're just coming to hang out, nothing more." Said Rainbow Dash.

She took another breath and opened the door.

And in walked Spitfire, Soarin' and Misty Fly all out of their costumes.

"Wow, it's so cool to see you guys on your time off." said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah." Said Soarin', "We never got a real chance to hang out."

"We were so busy at the Grand Galloping Gala." Agreed Spitfire.

"By the way, it was awesome…" said Soarin'.

"Thank you." Said Rainbow Dash.

Misty Fly snorted.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sure we were in on it, but you still ruined the Grand Galloping Gala." Said Misty Fly, "Do you know how much we had to listen to Prince Blueblood complain."

"Can I talk to you?" asked Spitfire.

They went into Rainbow Dash's kitchen.

"What was that about?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I really don't know." Said Soarin, "She was nervous about meeting you."

"That's weird." Said Rainbow Dahs.

In the kitchen Spitfire sighed.

"Why did you act like that?" she asked.

"Why should I answer that?" asked Misty Fly.

"Because you were so nervous about it earlier." Said Spitfire.

"Was I?" asked Misty Fly, "Well I changed my mind."

"Really?" asked Spitfire.

"I don't care about her!" yelled Misty Fly, "Sure she saved our lives, but she's freaking Rainbow "Element of Loyalty" Dash."

"Well…" said Spitfire.

"She saved all of Equestria, she hasn't earned my respect." Said Misty Fly.

"I see." Said Spit Fire.

"I'm going to wait until the air show, so I'm bolting." Said Misty Fly.

Back in the living room Rainbow Dash and Soarin' were having a conversation.

"Thank you saving my pie again." Said Soarin'

"You're welcome." Laughed Rainbow Dash who didn't know why she got the thought, "I should introduce you to my friend Pinkie Pie."

"Her last name is pie?" asked Soarin'

"Yeah." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Please tell me she works in a bakery." Said Soarin'

"She does." Said Rainbow Dash.

Soarin' looked very interested.

That was when Spitfire came back into the room.

"She's acting weird." Said Spitfire.

"That's weird." Said Soarin'.

"I know." Said Spitfire.

"So…" said Soarin, "How about you show me that bakery…"

"Maybe later…" said Rainbow Dash.

Sometime later…

Misty Fly was flying on her own, when she came across a Pegasus paparazzi.

"Aren't you Misty Fly?" asked one of them.

"So what?" she asked.

They began to take pictures of her.

"Stop that." She groaned.

She ended up punching one of them.

Of course there were picture taken of this.

"You are all scum!" she yelled out.

That was when the mark began to glow, the mark began to suck the paparazzi's energy.

The Pegasi paparazzi all fell to the ground.

Below where they were flying, Twilight and Pinkie were talking.

"And I was like…" said Pinkie that was when her tail began to shake, "Uh-oh"

Both of them ducked under a table.

That was when the Pegasi Paparazzi plummeted, right there.

"What's going on?" asked Twilight.

"I have no idea." Said Pinkie.

They managed to get someone to take care of the Pegasi…

"You don't think…" said Twilight.

"I don't know." Said Pinkie.

"Whatever happened…" said one of the paramedics, who slipped on a pair of sunglasses, "It looks like the sky is falling."

"Hey!" yelled Pinkie, "That doesn't make any sense unless you're a crime scene investigator or a cop."

"Oh…" sighed the paramedic.

Pinkie rolled her eyes.

Twilight on the other hand grabbed Pinkie.

"Seriously Pinkie, I think that they're energy was drained." Whispered Twilight.

"Oh!" said Pinkie.

"We need to investigate." Said Twilight.

"Okay!" said Pinkie.

Twilight sighed this was going to take a while that was when she recognized them.

"I figured it out." Sid Twilight, "They all looked like Paparazzi!"

"What?" asked Pinkie.

"Remember when Fluttershy was a super model?" asked Twilight.

"Wait… how do you know?" asked Pinkie, "I don't 'remember them…"

"That because you were following me so I would keep their secrets." Said Twilight.

"Oh yeah.' Answered Pinkie.

"We have to ask Jadeite about this." Sighed Twilight.

Pinkie nodded…

However before they could go to the jewelers, Rainbow Dash, Soarin' and Spitfire all landed nearby.

"What's going on?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"A bunch of Pegasi paparazzi just past out." Said Pinkie.

Spitfire looked at them.

"Yeah, they're paparazzi all right." Said Spitfire.

"I wonder what happened to them. Said Soarin

"It's hard to explain." Said Twilight.

"What do you mean?" asked Spitfire.

"Well its..." said Twilight.

"Hard to explain." Said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight nodded at her.

Rainbow Dash sighed…

"Of all time." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" asked Spitfire.

"It's nothing." Said Rainbow Dash.

That was when Derpy fell from the sky.

"You okay?" asked Soarin'.

"I'm fine I just had a vision." Said Derpy.

"A vision?" asked Spitfire.

"Sorry, I don't know you." Laughed Derpy, "totally did have not a vision where one of your team mates was possessed and started draining Ponies energy."

Twilight face hoofed.

"You know what's going on, don't you?" asked Spitfire.

"Maybe…" said Rainbow Dash.

"Wait… you're not the Sailor Guardians are you?" asked Soarin', "Because that would make sense that Princess Celestia chose you."

There was an awkward silence.

"How do you know…" said Twilight.

"Oh that Princess Celestia told them…" mumbled Soarin'.

"Maybe we should have the conversation in private." Said Spitfire.

They went to the library to talk.

"So how do you know about the Sailor Guardians?" asked Twilight.

"Well Princess Luna spread the word between various Equestria Groups that the Sailor Guardians were chosen by the Princesses and that they were fighting an enemy wouldn't say who they were." Explained Spitfire.

"Oh… okay…" said Twilight.

"So what's going on with her?" asked Soarin'.

"Well like Derpy said, she's possessed by a Youma that's going to suck out her energy!" explain Pinkie.

"What seriously?" asked Spitfire.

"That does explain why she 's been acting like that lately." Said Spitfire.

"We have to fine Misty Fly right away." Said Rainbow Dash, "Who knows when her energy will be sucked out!"

"We'll need to get the others to help." Said Twilight.

She contacted Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity and told them that the next possible target was Misty Fly and they gave a description on what she looked like because only Rainbow Dash would know what she looked like.

Soon enough Fluttershy found Misty Fly laying on a cloud muttering to herself.

"Excuse me…" said Fluttershy, "Are you okay?"

"What do you want?" asked Misty Fly who has calmed down a bit.

"I was wondering if you were okay…" said Fluttershy.

"Are you brothering me?" asked Misty Fly.

"Not that…" whimpered Fluttershy.

"Then go away!" yelled Misty Fly.

Thanks to be being a Wonder Bolt, it meant she reached her energy peak much more quickly than a normal pony. The mark on her goggles suddenly flashed and suddenly a Youma came from it.

IT was of course resembled an extremely evil looking Pegasus but with strange metallic wings.

Misty Fly fell to the ground but Fluttershy managed to catch her, but fell to the ground. Thankfully Soarin and Spitfire caught them both.

"Oh thank you." Said Fluttershy.

The youma however turn it's attention opt them.

"Fire Soul!"

The fire engulfed the Youma.

They saw Sailor Mars who didn't look happy.

"How dare you steal the energy of the Wonder Bolts." Said Sailor Mars.

"Now's not the time for this Sugar Cube…" sighed Sailor Jupiter from bellow.

Sailor Mars sighed.

"Fine…" muttered Sailor Mars.

"Fire's not going to stop me!" yelled the Youma.

That was when it's tail to fire and it flew towards Sailor Mars.

"Flower Hurricane!"

The flowers hit the youma blind it and causing it to go down.

"What am I supposed to do now…" muttered the youma.

"Sabo Spray!"

The fog rolled into the area.

"Where are they…" muttered the youma.

"Fluttershy!" said Sailor Moon approaching them with Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto, "We might need your help."

"Okay." Said Fluttershy.

"Saturn Power! Make-Up!"

The youma looked around that was when it saw all of the Sailor Guardians.

"All right." Said the youma.

It flew towards them however.

"Silence Wall!"

The youma hit the wall.

"What the…" muttered the youma.

"Dead Scream!"

"Crescent Beam!"

Both attack hit the youma caused it to fall toe ground.

"Time to finish it off!" cheered Rainbow Dash.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The tiara hit the youma turning it to dust.

Both Wonder Bolts watched in awe… amazed that the Sailor Guardians were able to defeat the youma.

After the celebration the two Wonder Bolts looked at the 7 Sailor Guardians.

"Don't' worry you're secrets safe with us." Said the Wonder Bolts.

"Thank you." Said Sailor Moon.

Meanwhile Nephrite was angry.

"Next I'll get them for sure." He muttered to himself.

The next day during practice, Misty Fly was taking a break.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" asked Spitfire.

"I'm fine… really." Said Misty Fly.

"If you want to take it easy…" said Spitfire.

"I will only take it easy under one condition." Said Misty Fly.

"What?" asked Spitfire.

"Please tell me who the Sailor Guardians are!" said Misty Fly.

"I'm sure I can't. I am captain of the Wonder Bolts and telling you would put them in danger." Said Spitfire.

"You're no fun…" muttered Misty Fly.

Spitfire laughed.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Soarin'.

He burped.

Both Misty fly and Spitfire exchanged looks.

"Were you at Sugar Cube corner weren't you?" asked Spitfire with a sigh.

"No… I wasn't it. And Pinkie Pie certainly didn't treat me to anything there!" said Soarin'.

Both Spitfire and Misty Fly exchanged looks and laughed.

And both Spitfire and Soarin' would know the identities of the Sailor Guardians but who knew what would happen in the future… after all one or two of the Sailor Guardians might get close to the Wonder Bolts.

Next Time: Nephrite is having a problem... the target is a pony named Lemony... the problem there are two of them with that name will he figure which one is which or will he miss his chance? Meanwhile the Wonder Bolts are still in town and Soarin' and Pinkie get to know each other... What will happen, find out next time!


End file.
